Hyperdimension Guardians II
by MSLBRAWL
Summary: The Goddesses and Protectors head to a land called the Gamindistri Graveyard, and 3 years pass as none of them made a return so IF, Compa, and Tempest head to the Graveyard and return them home. Sadly they couldn't return all of them, for they only rescue Nepgear and Adam. Can they save the others? Find out in this next story. [i don't own Neptunia just OCs]
1. Prologue

_**Hyperdimension Guardians II**_

Deep within a area of an unknown floating island called the Gamindustri Graveyard, the 4 goddesses and their protectors went there but then got separated by two beings as the goddesses are distracted with a woman with a scythe. The protectors are dealing with a woman with a demon wing on her back and draw out her sword as the four are already worn out from fighting and didn't even land a hit on her

"How can this be possible?!" James asks breathing heavily

"I summon my most powerful monster and none of us barely even landed a hit on her!" Alex says with his Dark magician out on the field

"I'm not gonna be beaten by someone like her!" Jeff yells out and charges towards her and she readies her sword swinging though Jeff jumps over but didn't notice she also blasted a dark energy ball and blast him back away as James runs towards her and she blocks his punches and kicks and using her sword to strike and kick him away and blocking Isaac's sword strikes with her own weapon and strikes Alex's Dark Magician and creates a huge meteor smashing into him and knock him out cold and blast Isaac away into rubble. She caught Jeff by the neck as he leaped towards her and he tries burning her hand but he felt his power draining and lost his strength and she lets go of him as his scarf flows off him

"Pathetic mortals…" the one winged demon woman says then walks towards Adam which he saw how overwhelmed his brother and the other protectors were against her

"This… can't be, my brother and the others were… defeated by only just one person…" he says in deep shock and looks up at the woman "Gamindustri… is… doomed…"

"Darkness… Meteor…" a large dark ball of fire is created and smashes into Adam and he gets smashed into the rubble and knocked out cold "now that is over with." the woman walks to Alex and takes out his deck and searches through them to find a certain card "she will be pleased to have your power, and someday she will be reborn." she tosses the rest of the cards taking the one somewhere leaving the five down for the count

 _After the defeat of both groups, Gamindustri now faces disaster against the beings known as the Four Demons of Destruction. With both CPUs and Protectors now captured in the Gamindustri Graveyard, their job of causing mayhem makes it easy. Though after 3 years now IF, Compa, Tempest, Ruby, and Kaylin enter the realm in search of them_

 _Prologue; Gamindustri in Danger, Rescue the Leaders_

"So this is the Gamindustri Graveyard." IF says looking around as they arrived

"It… sure seems like it…" Compa says scared

"Wow, this place looks… scary…" Tempest says shaking

"Stop worrying child! It was your decision to come along and rescue everyone." Kaylin says

"I know, but this whole place gives me the creeps." Tempest says

"As its name implies, the Gamindustri Graveyard is where those whose time has passed go to rest for eternity." Histoire tells them through communication "all things you see here were once inhabitants of Gamindustri proper."

"O-oh, really…?" Compa asks still scared

"Tch. You know, this is why I said it's be okay if you stayed behind." IF tells her

"N-no way! I'd never agree to that!" Compa says "I wanna help Nep-Nep, Ge-Ge, Jeffy, and Adam, and the other CPUs and Protectors, as well."

"And so do I. Hard to believe they've been missing for three whole years now…" IF says "it's so stupid of them to make me worry like this…"

"All will be made right soon. I am certain they are alive. Even if they are seriously injured, as long as you possess the Sharicite I had prepared for you…" Histoire explains

"Sharicite, it's crystallized power of the people's faith… if that's true, then you're right." Kaylin says

"Ok! Let's hurry and find everyone, and bring them home." Tempest says

"We may even have to carry them back home." Ruby says and they start walking through the area going deep for a long while they come to a stop "aw, it's gonna take forever to find them."

"We can't even get a bird eye view, there must be a strange force that keeps us from going high enough." Kaylin says then she turns to Tempest rummaging through some rubble "what are you doing child?"

"Look, I think I found something." Tempest pulls something out and she shows a red scarf looking ruined and dirty for probably being in junk for 3 years

"Ah! That's Jeff's scarf! He would never leave without it!" Ruby shouts in shock

"It must have somehow flown off after possibly a fight or something else…" Kaylin says

"Maybe I can…" she sniffs it hoping to get something "aw, I can't get anything it must have been in there for three years and I can't-" before she continues she could suddenly get a whiff of a certain scent "wait! This way!"

"Where are you going child?!" Kaylin asks as Tempest runs off and the girls follow her "ugh goes off without listening…" the cats follow and they find everyone

"There, it's Nep!" IF shouts out and they see her, the CPUs, and their protectors all tangled up by strange cords and Ruby and Kaylin find scattered cards on the ground

"These are Alex's cards…" Ruby says

"Surprised that they weren't blown away." Kaylin says as both of them start picking them up "could someone be looking for something?"

"We will have to get back home to find out." Ruby says and look towards the three girls trying to get the CPUs out

"It's no good. She's still out cold. Man, what's up with these stupid tentacle things!?" IF says trying to cut them down

"Let me try. Sky dragon's Wing Attack!" Tempest swings her arms creating air cutters and each get deflected like it did nothing "it didn't work…"

"Do not attempt to force them free by hand. Compa, please utilize the Sharicite." Histoire tells them and Comps looks through her bag

"R-right! It's somewhere here in my handy-dandy nurse's pouch…" Compa says going through her purse that she is carrying

"I won't allow it!" a loud voice shouts and a giant machine lands next to them carrying a scythe which makes Compa scream

"Whoa! It's a giant robot!" Ruby shouts in shock

"Not the time for that, we better hide and not get seen. We aren't much help against him." Kaylin says and drags him behind some rubble

"Who are you?! You'd better not get in our way!" IF shouts at the giant machine

"Hahaha… hahahahaha! For someone to be insane enough to travel here… inconceivable!" it shouts out "three long years… I've remained idle for too damn long. It's finally time to destroy…!"

"I don't get his problem, but we've got a fight on our hands. I'll handle him, so go save the CPUs and the Protectors, you two!" IF tells Compa and Tempest

"Alright be careful…" Tempest says and the two girls go to their captured friends

"Please… please wake up!" Compa says as the Sharicite shines and has both Nepgear and Adam wake up and released from the cords "Ge-Ge! Adam! Are you back with us?"

"Compa…? I...I was…" Nepgear says weakly slowly regaining strength

"I'm so happy you're both alive! Let me get the other CPUs and Protectors up, too…" Compa says and Tempest using her healing to give both of them strength again then they hear IF scream and knocked down to the ground

"Weak! So pathetically weak! C'mon, make the fight more interesting for me! C'mon!" the machine shouts in huge amount of anger wanting a challenge

"IF?!" Nepgear shouts in shock to see IF get beaten easily

"Gear?! Heh… well, now I feel stupid that you get to see me in such a sorry state." IF says a bit relieved to see her "be careful. This creep is freakishly strong."

"You've done enough for now…" Adam says getting into stance "Ice-make sword!" creating a sword out of ice he gets himself ready

"I… I'll fight, too!" Nepgear shouts and Adam charges towards the enemy and he ducks from the scythe and strikes but his sword breaks "Celestial Severance!" Nepgear goes in striking the machine but seems to not phase him

"That's it? Really? Is that seriously all the strength you possess?!" he yells at them

"We're not affecting him at all… Compa, aren't Nep and the others coming to yet?!" IF asks

"Um… I don't think they're gonna be waking up anytime soon…" Compa says seeing nothing is working

"Perhaps the Sharicite was not pure enough to awaken the CPUs and the Protectors proper, only…" Histoire explains to them

"You serious?! Then… there's nothing else we can do here!" IF says seeing the situation not go as planned

" _Dammit, even if I tried… I can't build enough strength to win this."_ Adam says in his thoughts

"This was just a waste of my time! I'll finish you all off right now!" the machine readies his final strike

"... Ice-make: Ice Cannon!" Adam then forms a launcher canon out of ice and Nepgear loads in the Sharicite and he fires it off blasting at the eyes making a bright light shine

"What?! Agggghhhh! The light! My eyes, my eyes, my eyes…!" he shouts blinded and super angry

"It worked? Nice thinking, you two!" IF says excited

"Was it enough…? Ugh…" Nepgear says and falls down tired as well as Adam

"Oh no! They passed out! But I healed them up, was it not enough?" Tempest asks scared

"Unforgivable! You'll never escape! Once my retinal systems come back online, I'll kill you all!" he shouts angry

"Now is not the time to blame yourself! We have to retreat now and quickly!" Kaylin says

"You heard her, Compa, Tempest! Let's hurry up and get these two out of this place!" IF says

"Here carry these!" Ruby puts Alex's cards in Compa's purse and both him and Kaylin carry Adam while both IF, Compa, and Tempest carry Nepgear away from the enemy

"... Seems we managed to lose him." IF says while Compa is taking deep breaths

"Ge-Ge is way heavier than she looks…" she says tired from running and carrying Nepgear

"Even after all that, the only ones we could help were Gear and Adam… not to mention…" IF starts saying looking sad

"The Sharicite's power was expanded and it shattered when Ge-Ge and Adam had it unleash that light…" Compa says "there's no way we can help the CPUs without that…"

"Jeff…" Ruby looks towards the direction where they found their captured friends and he looks depressed not able to save his buddy

"There is no reason to be so hard on yourselves. Saving both Nepgear and Adam is a very critical accomplishment." Histoire says

"Then what's next, Histoire?" IF asks

"Return to Planeptune. We shall have Nepgear and Adam rest until they have recovered their strength." Histoire explains to them "besides, I must learn what transpired three years ago, even if the memories are painful for them to recall…" they agree with the plan and make a return to Planeptune, what they didn't know is that someone was watching in a black cloak

"I know you will return someday… when that day comes we will have our match like I wanted from Deliara…" the mysterious figure says seeing the group disappear out of sight

 **That ends the prologue for this story, now I will post the cover art of this story later on my deviant art. Now with that done I am gonna work on the second opening of the first story and work on this story's opening. For now I hope you enjoyed this start of the next story and see you in the next chapter, Brawl on!**


	2. A New Adventure Begins

_Chapter 1; Dawn of a New Adventure, Search for the Mascots_

The group returns having both Nepgear and Adam rest from the danger that previously happened. Both Ruby and Kaylin look through all of Alex's cards they found

"Something is off… I think something is missing." Kaylin says "let's organize all of them to see what is missing." the two go through all the cards and Ruby realises what is missing

"Wait Alex's God Card is missing!" he shouts out

"Are you sure it's not here?" Kaylin asks

"I looked through every card and I don't see it anywhere! The one who captivated them must have taken it for some reason." Ruby tells her

"If that is true, then we may be in trouble if they have that card." Kaylin says

In Jeff and Adam's room Adam wakes up in his bed remembering that he tried to save the Protectors, he gets up looks at himself in the mirror seeing his black hair with the ice blue trims. He gets a white shirt out and puts it on with his black pants and belt. He grabs his necklace and puts it on and heads out the door and sees Nepgear leave her room and down the hall

"G-good morning…" Nepgear says still down from before

"You're finally awake!" IF exclaims happy to see her up

"What a relief! You were asleep for so long that we were all getting really worried." Compa explains

"And how do you feel?" Histoire asks them

"Um, I think I'm fine now. But, um, so… I'm really sorry…" Nepgear says apologizing

"If anyone should apologize, it should be me. It was my command that sent all of you to that battlefield." Histoire explains

"Huh? N-no, I would never blame you. It all went south because… because I wasn't strong enough…" Nepgear explains

"It may be sudden, but I must ask you both to recount what occurred three years ago at the Gamindustri Graveyard." Histoire asks the duo

"Of course…" Nepgear says and both her and Adam explain what has happened

"That's insane. Both groups lost against a single opponent?" IF asks in shock

"That's so hard to believe… how could the CPUs and Protectors lose?" Compa asks and can't believe what she heard

" _So my vision of all them defeated was true…"_ Kaylin says in her thoughts remembering of a vision she had before they left

"Can I ask a question…? What happened to Gamindustri after we lost that battle? You said it's been three years, so…" Nepgear says

"The situation is bleak, I am afraid. ASIC, under the assumed command of Arfoire, controls much of the world." Histoire explains

"Disc burning, disc copying… Even kids now see piracy as normal, and have put their faith in it." IF explains

"In other words, everyone believes in ASIC, so the faith that powers the CPUs has grown very weak…" Compa say "Making just that one small Sharicite crystal took us nearly all three years…"

"Well, with the CPUs absent from their nations, it's no surprise. We failed to save them…" IF says disappointed from their objective

"And we have come to learn that ASIC's goal is to revive the Deity of Sin." Histoire explains "At the rate our world is declining they may achieve that goal."

"But… isn't there anything we can do to stop them?" Nepgear asks

"Yes. One way yet exists. And that way is both of you, Nepgear and Adam… Along with the other CPUs' and Protectors' young siblings, your CPU and Protector Candidates!" Histoire tells them

"Us? and we aren't the only Candidates?" Adam asks

"Correct. As you know, only the CPUs themselves and the CPU Candidates are able to gather Shares. While the Protectors are linked to their CPU and give them unique abilities they use." Histoire explains "If enough Shares are recovered, ASIC and those affiliated with it should weaken."

" _To gather Shares… how can I even make that possible? No I have to do this and continue for my brother's sake, as well as the other Protectors."_ Adam say in his thoughts

"Isn't that approach too slow? ASIC might be able to gather Shares faster than we can reclaim them." IF says

"Good point… And even the people who believed in the CPUs probably know they've lost by now…" Compa says

"In that case, we could request assistance from the Mascots that reside in each nation." Histoire tells them

"Like, game mascots…?" IF asks

"Born from the ancient goddesses, they oversee the balance and order of our world in a passive manner." Histoire explains "that is to say, they preside over the nations to ensure prosperity, and remain neutral to all else. But when needed, they will stand by the CPUs and rid the world of evil'd influence."

"I had no idea they even existed…" Compa says

"Indeed. Not even I am aware of their precise locations. I have been researching where the Mascot for Planeptune resides, but to no avail…" Histoire explains "I will inform you all once I find something of note. In the meantime, please regain Planeptune's Shares. This will also serve to rehabilitate both Nepgear's and Adam's combat ability."

"Makes sense. I mean, they didn't even move much in the past three years, let alone fight." IF says and Nepgear is silent and Adam looks away disappointed "hey, you listening, Gear?"

"Huh? Oh, um, yes." she says

"Very well, then allow me to give you this." Histoire says giving Nepgear an N-Gear device

"What is it...?" she asks

"This is the N-Gear. It is a portable device with multitude of functions. It should prove invaluable to you." Histoire says and before they leave, Tempest ran in the room

"Sorry to interrupt but I came in a hurry to bring this." She shows Jeff's scarf freshly fixed "after being in so much junk for years I thought it would need a good fixing."

"He would never leave without it…" Adam says and takes the scarf and wraps it around his neck

"you're gonna wear it?" IF asks him

"I feel connected to my brother with this. It may belong to him, but I wanna be sure I return it back to the day we get him and everyone else back." he says and heads out the door

"I'll stay with Ruby and Kaylin, they may need some help after Alex lost his cards." Tempest says and the three girls follow Adam out though deciding to go their separate ways for now to get more work done easily and hopefully gain a lot of Shares

"Shares are pretty low for Planeptune, the other nations must still be doing better with the Candidates." Adam says using his gauntlet to see how Shares are doing for the nations while ASIC's Share rate is at a high amount "I better start going onward…" Adam heads forward going into a forest area and seeing the whole place filled with monsters "Looks like a lot really has happened 3 years, I can't let myself be down from this… I need to get stronger…" Adam takes stance and uses his ice to create a sword "I'll do anything to get my brother back to us." he charges in and strikes the monsters with his sword and using his ice magic creating crescent blades and slice the rest of the enemies up "that looks like all of them." Adam was about to leave when a large whale monster gets in the way "I don't have time to deal with you, Ice-Make Cannons!" he forms multiple cannons out of Ice and start shooting ice at the monster and finish it off "ugh that was a hassel…" he hears Nepgear scream and can see the trio facing a giant Dogoo

"Dammit, this didn't turn to what I expected…" IF says trying to stand up

"Goodness… if only…" Nepgear starts saying

"Ice-Make Hammer!" Adam forges a large hammer made of Ice and makes it crush the large Dogoo to bits.

"Yay Adam helped out!" Compa says excited and Adam walks over to Nepgear and help her up

"You need to learn that one mistake isn't a huge deal, learn from that mistake. So you need to suck it up and be responsible for what we plan to do." he tells her and starts walking away

"Adam… I know you are trying to help… but please put a shirt on…" IF says seeing that he took off his shirt

"I'm only doing what I should be doing…" he says and continues onward

 _Time passes as the four continue doing work and eliminating monsters in the Virtua Forest until Histoire was able to locate the Mascot in Planeptune_

"Perfect timing all of you, I was able to locate the Planeptune Mascot." Histoire says

"Wow, really?" Compa asks excited

"Yes. You will find it in the area known as Virtua Forest. It seems the Moscot is hibernating there." She explains to them

"Feels like we're finally starting to take action again. Let's roll!" IF says while Nepgear is silent

"Ge-Ge? Are you okay? You look a little pale…" Compa asks her

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. I'm okay, really." She says and Adam walks to her

"Stop lying to yourself, it won't make things better if you keep this up…" he tells her and walks to the door and leaves as the girls follow and head deeper into the Virtua Forest "Looks like this is the place, and now in view looks like we got a fight." They see a monster acting strange and then a dark red aura engulf it and change its appearance

"Careful that monster just went Viral, it's stronger and influenced with the power of the Deity of Sin." IF warns them and it charges at the

"Ice-Make Battle Axe!" Adam forms an axe and slice the monsters that came by but almost finished the Viral monster " _Damn looks like this might be harder than expected."_ Adam dodges the monster and strikes again finishing it off "We might encounter more of them in the future, so let's eliminate any of them that go Viral." Adam heads onward with the girls behind him and get to a spot and see someone in a grey jacket stomping their foot down "that must be it, but who is that…"

"Seems as though that person is trying to break… something… what the goodness?! Please stop!" Nepgear shouts at the person and they stop and turn to them

"Huh? Who the hell are you four? You'd better stay outta my way, kids." the Mysterious green haired girl yells at them

"Likewise, missy! What are you doing to the Mascot!?" Compa shouts at her

"Uh, destroying it, duh. Orders from ASIC. They're a nuisance." She tells them

"You're a member of ASIC, then?" IF asks and Adam gets his stance

"If that's true then I guess I'll take this one myself. Ice-Make Sword!" He forms a sword out of Ice and gets the girl's attention

"the hell? How did you just do that?!" she asks "also do you think you can face me? I'm a proud and mighty member of ASIC's front-line infantry. Don't you forget it!"

"Front-line infantry huh? It really sounds like you are just an Underling?" Adam asks and he charges in and goes for a strike and she was surprised by the sudden attack and moved away "Looks like you can only dodge attacks."

"Bastard! How dare you call me an Underling! You'll regret ever saying that!" she yells at him and swing her weapon at him

"Ice-Make Shield!" he forms a wall of Ice blocking the attack

"what the hell?! How tough is this crap?!" Underling asks in disbelief

"Ice-Make Ice cannon!" he forms a launcher and blasts Underling in the gut sending her a far distance "Ice-Make Ice Geyser!" he slams his hand on the ground and a large ice chunk bursts out and trapping Underling in the Ice

"what the hell?! This is nuts, how can someone do this?!" Underling asks in disbelief and banging on the Ice

"What I do is my own power… and I will prove that not everything can be dealt with alone, you have to learn that others are always by your side…" Adam says looking at Nepgear not paying attention that Underling broke out and ran to the Mascot

"Adam!" Nepgear shouts and he turns to see it was to late

"The Mascot!" Adam says in shock

"hehehe. Serves it right. I'm all done here. Next up, Lastation's Mascot!" Underling says and books it with great speed

"Don't you run away! Ugh, jeez. She's too fast for her own good." IF says

"Dammit, I let my guard down and let this happen…" Adam says looking at the shattered pieces

"Worry not, Protector Candidate." A voice says and he looks up to see a small floating orb flying towards them

"What… what are you…?" Adam asks

"I am this Nation's Mascot. How unexpected to have my body destroyed while I was sleeping…" She says

"So… you are fine? Even after you got crushed to pieces?" Adam asks

"Fine" is not quite accurate, but fortunately, I was able to separate part of my power from my body." She explains "Here. I will grant what power I have left to you." the spirit of the Mascot glows and gets absorbed into both Adam and Nepgear

"Goodness… this is the power of a nation's Mascot, then?" Nepgear asks

"CPU Candidate and Protector Candidate, I have no way of knowing what has transpired since I began my long slumber… but I have faith that you will use my power for a just cause." The Mascot says

"And just like that, the Mascot vanished completely. Man, that was a close call." IF says

"Yes. But we managed, all thanks to you, Adam." Nepgear says and suddenly kisses him on the cheek which surprised him and she just smiled and starts walking

"... That was not what I was expecting…" he says as he walks behind the girls returning to the basilicom for the next plan in action

 **And there, I have returned to continue this story. I will be focusing this probably until the next story in the Guardian's series. Also I would like you guys to give suggestions for villains of a group for the finale of the series. At the moment I wanna be prepared for it but I know it is very early. So anyway thanks for reading and see you next time, Brawl on!**


	3. The Gunslinger

_Chapter 2; Meet the Gunslinger, Ice against Guns in a Duel!_

After the events from in the Deep Virtua Forest, Adam and Co. Return to the Basilicom and explain to Histoire of the events that happened

"It appears that you have indeed secured the power of Planeptune's Mascot. However…" Histoire says

"We now know that ASIC and its cronies are aware of the Mascots' existence, too." IF says

"Miss Underling said she was gonna take a trip to Lastation next." Compa explains

"We should chase her quick, or she'll get there ahead of us again." Nepgear says with confidence now

"Good to see your spirits up for action." Adam says

"Adam get your shirt back on!" IF shouts at him

"Um, yes… I'm still fighting off some of my fear, but I should be fine now." Nepgear says

"Excellent. I suggest you do as I said and hurry over to Lastation next. Regain Shares and seek the Mascots. Oh… I nearly forgot to give you an important piece of advice." Histoire says

"What is it?" Compa asks

"CPU Candidates like Nepgear reside in both Lastation and Lowee, while Protector Candidates like Adam are in all nations. I recommend you seek their aid on your journey, as well." Histoire tells them

"That would make them Noire's and Blanc's younger sisters…" Compa says

"And each of the Protectors have a brother…" IF says

"CPU Candidates… Other girls like me…" Nepgear says curious at what they are like

"Each nation has their own situation to deal with, so they may refuse at first… but making contact is vital." Histoire tells them "After all, I am certain they share your desires to save their siblings."

"Sounds like we have our plan. Let's get to Lastation!" IF says

"Then let us help out!" Tempest says "I hate not being able to help when times are tough, but I'll do as much as I can!"

"Aye! Let's teach these baddies a lesson!" Ruby shouts out and Kaylin sighs

"I suppose I have no choice but to come along." She says and they head out

"I hope things go alright and the CPUs and their Protectors return home…" Histoire says

"We just need to put our faith in them, they are our only hope to restore peace to this world." A female voice says "but we do have to be aware that 'he' is around somewhere…."

"I wonder how long it's been to this day… Silvia…" Histoire says with a sigh hoping that both Adam and Nepgear can rescue the others

The group gets to Lastation and Nepgear couldn't believe how much machine parts are around the whole nation

"Wow, Lastation is chock full of nifty gadgets and machines…!" Nepgear says looking around

"Now don't get any weird ideas, we are here for a purpose." Adam tells her

"What, I would never… oooh, this place looks like so much fun for tinkering…! It'd be great if we could look around a bit…" Nepgear says with a twinkle in her eyes

"Why do I even bother?" Adam asks himself

"Cool your jets. We have important things to deal with right now." IF says

"Y-yeah, you're right. We have to do our best, or Lastation will be in danger… must. Not. Window shop." Nepgear says trying to resist the urge to get some machine parts

"Iffy, do you know of any leads?" Compa asks

"Well, we should head to the Guild first. We can get intel and take on quests to recover Shares there, too." IF says

"A lot has changed in three years here." Ruby says

"Yes, and with everything going downhill because of ASIC… our only hope is to get the Mascots and possibly recruit the younger siblings of the Two CPUs and the Protectors." Kaylin says while the group heads to the Guild

"They can gather up the info and some quests for us to do, while we are at it we can try to-" before Adam could finish someone bumps into him

"Oh sorry! My bad, I didn't mean to run into you." A guy says and Adam looks at him seeing this guy has black hair and crimson eyes, wearing a black leather jacket with short sleeves, silver trims, opened, no shirt so you can see his mid built body, black fingerless gloves, black pants with a silver belt with pistol holders, has black and silver boots on

"Oh not to worry, I was just waiting for some of my friends to get some quests." Adam tells him

"Oh wow how strange, I was hurrying to get here while someone waited for me by getting some quests accepted." the guy says

"Nice, then maybe we can do it together to make things easier." Adam tells him

"Sounds like a plan, hope the person waiting for me accepts this idea. Oh by the way I'm Noble!" he says

"I'm Adam, these are some of my friends Tempest, Ruby, and Kaylin. The others should be coming out." Adam tells Noble

"Adam, huh? Well all right then, Adam, since we're acquainted now, let's get going and take on the quests together!" Noble says and the two shake as the others exit the Guild building and to a dungeon "Wow honestly I never expected you to have this many with you"

"Sometimes there are few things you can't do alone." Adam tells him

"Yea I guess that is true, Uni won't admit that sometimes she is going past her limits and I go in to save her." Noble says rubbing the back of his head

"Sometimes a pain then? I can understand that, Nepgear usually can't get her act together and fight back." Adam says

"Uh okay… but why are you taking your shirt off?" Noble asks Adam

"It's a bad habit of his, you'll get use to it later." Ruby explains

"Seems odd for someone to strip in front of a couple of girls." Noble says

"Then allow me to show what I can do!" Adam takes his stance and starts using his ice magic "Ice-Make sword!" he forms a sword out of Ice and heads onward and strike multiple enemies

"whoa, he can make things out of ice?! That's pretty cool, no pun intended." Noble says and pulls out his handguns "Well I better not get behind in showing what I can do!" he runs into the battle and shoots the monsters around with perfect accuracy "requip!" his handguns form into SMGs and take out a horde

"Pretty good, now then let's see who can eliminate the most to the end!" Adam shouts out

"You're on!" Noble shouts and makes a run for it and Adam right behind him and they start taking monsters out left and right until they get to the end place of the dungeon "ha! I got 34 kills!

"Yea right, I got 35 kills!" Adam says proudly

"No, I counted 33 for you!" Noble shouts with pride

"Fine let's call it a draw for now-" before Adam could finish he heard Compa and IF get ambushed "IF, Compa!"

"Heh. I got rid of the chaperones with barely any effort at all. Next up… you stupid little brats!" Underling says with a smug look on her

"You may have gotten away last time, but we won't let one of ASIC's Underlings get in our way!" Adam says taking his stance as Kaylin got Tempest into the air in time

"Adam let me help you up" Ruby says grabbing Adam and fly into the air

"Ice-Make Ice cannon!" Adam next forms a cannon and launches ice balls and Noble requip his handguns into a rifle and fires at Underling as both Nepgear and Uni activate their HDD forms and join the fight "Uni's the Candidate?"

"Then that would mean that Noble must be the Protector." Ruby says looking at Noble using his ability to create a platform and get a good angle to fire

"Lightning buff!" Noble shouts and he fires electrical bullets and Adam launches another blast and knocks her away

"Dammit! This has to be considered cheating! Two CPU Candidates and Two Protector Candidates against one normal person?! Y-You'll pay!" Underling shouts angry

"Tempest now!" Kaylin shouts

"Sky dragon's roar!" Tempest blows a large stream of air blowing Underling a far away distance

"I'll remember this!" Underling shouts as she is blown away and Adam is let on the ground by Ruby and Noble lands next to him as they both have their gauntlets out

"Adam… you're a…" Noble starts saying seeing his gauntlet and Nepgear's form

"I never thought you would be also… I guess you are Lastation's Protector Candidate. I came here to look for you." Adam explains and Noble looked to the ground "please, won't you help out? We want to save our brothers and restore Gamindustri…"

"Just stay back!" Noble punches Adam in the face angry and Adam left confused "Why? Why you and not my brother, huh?!" Adam didn't know what to say to him "he wouldn't allow me to go along with him three years ago… I would have saved them if I went! I would have done what you failed to do!"

"... look I'm sorry… I couldn't do much back then… but I know next time will be different." Adam explains

"Keep quiet! I never wanna see you or hear from you again!" Noble shouts and runs with Uni following

"Noble… he didn't want you involved… but possibly be the last hope if they failed to return…" Adam says seeing the Two run off

The group returns to the nation having no luck finding anything about where the Mascot of Lastation is

"We aren't having any luck with finding the Mascot, are we?" Compa asks

"We must have asked all of the people in the whole nation and they don't even know about it…" Adam says

"That'd be my guess. Man… no option left. We'll pay a visit to this Nation's Oracle." IF says with a sigh not wanting to do so

"Oracle? Oh, that's right. Every nation has someone like Histoire to help the CPU, right?" Nepgear asks

"But Iffy, why didn't we go to see the Oracle first if you knew she'd be able to help?" Compa asks

"My guess is that there is something about her that doesn't sound good." Adam says and IF sighs and they head to the basilicom

"Pardon us." IF says

"Hello." Compa says

"Welcome to Lastation's Basilicom. I am Kei Jinguji, the Oracle for this Nation." She says "And I already know that you have questions for me. Isn't that right, IF and Compa of Planeptune?"

" _Smartalec, she probably learned we would come here for the Mascot…"_ Adam says in his thoughts

"Intelligence gathering is business economics 101. I've gathered info on you both since your arrival." Kei tells them

"Definitely earned that reputation." IF says

"Um, we're looking for your nation's Mascot… Do you have any information on where it might be?" Nepgear asks the Oracle

"Whether I do or don't is irrelevant. I'd first like to ask you how much my information would be worth to you." Kei tells them

"It's worth?" Nepgear asks confused

" _Is she bargaining for the info? Seriously?! The world is in peril and you decide to bargain for the Mascot info?! What kind of Oracle is she to bargain with those that are trying to restore the world?"_ Adam asks himself in his thoughts a bit frustrated

"Of course. Properly exchanging information through an agreed-upon value system is key to any business." Kei says

"Just what do you want out of this?" Adam asks her

"I'll exchange the information for a… personal favor." She says

"What kind of personal favor?" IF asks

"Our nation is currently developing a very special item. All we lack are some crucial materials." Kei explains to them "perhaps you've heard of these? We need a Treasure Gem and a good chunk of Hematite."

"What?! You realize how rare those are, don't you?" IF says shocked

"How rare are we talking…?" Nepgear asks

"I'm gonna say that they are impossible to find in any regular spot." Adam says

"Exactly, and there is no info on where they are. This is an incredibly one-sided trade!" IF says

"How unfortunate. Then, I suppose our negotiation is at its end. Perhaps I misappraised my Intel's value to you." Kei says

"Tch… slimy business weasel…" IF says under her breath making sure Kei didn't hear it

"Understood. We'll go find them. If we do that, you'll tell us what you know about your Mascot, right?" Nepgear asks and both Adam and IF flipped out on what she said

"WHAAAAAT?!" the two shout in shock

"Nepgear are you serious there?! That is almost impossible to… ugh I give up!" Adam says as he facepalms

"Well, one more thing. I also need to know what happened three years ago, and about the recent rescue attempt." Kei says

"I don't think we will be releasing that info." Adam says while Kei is confused "I'll say this only once, we won't say a word about the attempt rescue. But in exchange we will explain once we bring the items you need and obtain the info of the Mascot's location, we won't stop until we get it. You understand?" Kei stares at him for a moment "it'd be improper to break the rules of an exchange, aren't I correct?"

"Huh. A valid point. My apologies. Very well, then I would like you to find those materials first." Kei says "after that, we can exchange all the information we possess. That is quite a bargain, you know."

"Okay, let's do that, then. We'll be going now." Nepgear says and the group exits the basilicom

"That Oracle really knows how to grind my gears! But that was an impressive comeback Adam." IF says

"I'd say that Oracle is to focused on her work than rather give us the location so we can rescue the Goddesses and their Protectors!" Kaylin says

"It seemed as though she is trying her best to keep the nation intact from ASIC's grasps." Ruby says

"Certainly possible, although it just doesn't seem right to just bargain for information when we need it in an instant." Kaylin says

"Now we have to search for the Two rarest materials, in hopes we don't have horrible luck in finding them." Tempest says

"I just hope so, although we might run into that Underling while doing so…" Kaylin says and the group heads onward to search for the two materials

 _Meanwhile in the Basilicom_

Noble is in his room sitting on his bed covering his face with his hands feeling guilty suddenly

"What the hell is wrong with me… I said a lot of mean things to Adam, I am the worst…! He's been through so much, also…" he says talking to himself "I get it. I was told to stay behind because I wasn't strong enough to be of help to the others… if I had gone, I would've made their jobs even harder, rather than easier…" he sighs and places his hands on his knees "and that is why I am doing my best to become stronger!" he then lays on the bed wondering what his next motive will be "but what will I do if I encounter Adam again?"

 _Back with the group which heads to different dungeon area and gotten far into it_

"Nothing around here…" Tempest says looking at their drops they collected

"Of course not, if they were that easy then the Oracle of Lastation would have already got them by now." Kaylin tells her

"If we can't find where those items are, then we might hit a dead end on finding the Lastation Mascot…" Ruby says

"Why all the glum faces?" a girl says getting their attention

"Who are you?" Adam asks seeing the girl in clothes like she is out on an adventure with a sword strapped to her waist

"Whoops! Where are my manners? I'm Falcom. I'm your average, everyday adventurer, as you can see. And also, I have this nasty habit of wanting to meddle in the affairs of trouble folks like you." She tells them

"Wow, an adventurer! Iffy, maybe she knows something. Can't hurt to ask, right?" Compa asks

"I guess not. We're fresh out of alternatives." IF says

"Um, so, we're looking for two gems, Hematite and a Treasure Gem, but we have no idea where to look…" Nepgear explains

"Treasure Gem and Hematite, huh? Never heard of Hematite, but I know the Treasure Gem isn't around here." Falcom tells them "I think I heard more about the one in Planeptune. Was it Virtua Forest? A gem-collecting monster, maybe…?"

"Are you serious!?" IF asks shocked

"I'd take you there if I could, but I'm already in the middle of some other errands. Sorry about that." She says rubbing the back of her neck

"Oh no, that information is plenty! Thank you so much." Nepgear says

"Cool. Your eyes are all full of life again, so my work here is done. Perhaps we'll meet again. Good luck!" Falcom tells them

"Same to you!" Ruby says and Falcom leaves to continue her job

"How unexpected, I never would have thought it would be in Planeptune." IF says unexpecting one of the items to be in the nation they came from

"Let's hurry over and find out if she was right!" Nepgear says and the group starts heading back to Planeptune not knowing someone was watching them getting the weapon to eliminate them

The group goes into the Virtua Forest Depths and search for the gem collecting monster and they find it

"Ice Make; Super Freeze Arrow!" Adam then forms a bow and arrow and launch it at the monster straight at the head killing it instantly in one shot "sniped, and it looks like this is the item we needed, so that's one down and now only Hematite left to find." he puts the gem into his storage

"I'm afraid you'll never find it! You broads and Ice boy ain't goin' nowhere!" After hearing that familiar voice they turn and see Underling with a machine beside her

"I thought she got blown away by Tempest's Sky Dragon roar?" Ruby asks

"That Underling did get blown away, it seems she caught up to us ready for something…" Kaylin says

"It just feels disappointing for how this is going to end…" Adam says knowing that they'll wipe the floor with Underling

"Ugh! Shut the hell up! I'm SO sorry for being who I am!" she yells at them angry "hmph. Not like it matters. After today, those gums will never flap again! Come out, secret weapon!" the machine acts up and walks towards them

"Alright, and I'm not allowing you to call me Ice boy!" Adam takes his stance but the machine moves and shoots out fire like a flamethrower and he gets away in time but annoyed that it stopped him from using his ice magic

"Heh, it's a good thing I came totally prepared for your end!" Underling says with a grin "This monster seals your ability to transform! Let's see ya fight now!"

"We better get out of here Adam!" Ruby says

"Ugh, yea let's make a break for it." Adams says and about to get going until

"Hold it right there!" a girl shouts out getting their attention

"huh?! And who in the hell are you?!" Underling asks the mysterious red haired girl

"How dare you treat such cute girls this way!" the girl shouts at Underling "I've been eyeing them all as potential wifeys, so any more funny moves and you'll face the wrath of Red!" everyone stares at her in a confused expression

"What in the most unholy hell is this chick trying to say? Is she missin' some screws?" Underling asks not understanding the girl called 'Red'

"For my goddess, my CPU, my wifey! I am coming to save you!" Red shouts in excitement

"Huh? W-wait, what? Who, where… why?!" Nepgear is asking confused

"Save those questions for the honeymoon, my lovely. We can go over everything after we deal with this!" Red says with a smile

"honeymoon? What is up with this girl?" Adam asks seriously confused

"she's in love!" Ruby says

"Seriously? This isn't the time to be saying such things!" Kaylin yells at Ruby as Red goes in and uses a flying disc to strike the machine and Nepgear uses her weapon and strike while Adam uses his ice to get around the machine and jumps

"Ice-Make Cold Excalibur!" he forms a large sword of Ice and slices the machine in two

"gah! Taken down by a damn cliche kid who's got brawn and no brains! Dammit, you'll rue this day!" Underling yells out and makes a run for it

"Well that is over with, now about that mysterious girl that appeared." Adam says and looks at the girl that arrived

"Um, thank you very much for your help. You came at just the right time…" Nepgear tells the girl called Red

"Heh! It's only natural to come to my future wifey's aid!" Red says with a smile

"May I... ask who you are again? I don't think we've ever met…" Compa says

"Yeah, this is totally, absolutely the first time we've ever met! In person!" Red tells them which made Nepgear confused at what she meant "call me Red. I'm traveling around Gamindustri to find my perfect wifey!"

"Oh please don't tell me that she is who I think she is…" Kaylin says

"I heard of a rumor of a strange girl running around looking for her soulmate… that was her?!" Ruby exclaims shocked

"I'm having a hard time to accept someone as strange as her searching for girls at a time like this when the world is in danger…" Kaylin says and they allow the girl to tag along with them "I hope this is a good idea to be bring someone like her along…"

"Let's hope nothing terrible happens…" Tempest says and the group returns to Lastation to search for the last material and run into a guard telling the he has seen Hematite and will give them the information if they eliminate a monster in the Rebeat Resort dungeon

"And now we are on our way towards another wild goose chase for someone." Kaylin says with the group fighting monsters

"As well, it is Nepgear's personality to help anyone that needs." Ruby says until they get to the monster and Adam freezes it and Nepgear slices it in half "Well not a problem now, let's get back to that guy now." as they were about to leave Compa sees something small and grey which to IF looks like a rat, though Compa calls it a mouse

"That rat looks weird especially that symbol on it's chest…" Kaylin says while Compa treats the little critter and talks and suddenly runs for it "strange… a rat that can talk…"

"Aw why is it strange? I mean we can talk of course." Ruby says and they leave the dungeon to find the guard and explain that they defeated the monster and Red said something that kinda offended Adam

"I am not perverted, I have a bad habit of doing that because of me learning Ice-Make magic…" Adam says really annoyed

"Well we can understand why you do it anyway Adam." IF says though it still annoys him that Red is gonna be traveling with them. So they get the info and head to Septent Resort to search for the last material they need and find the certain monster to hold it "There. That must be the cat monster we were told about."

"If we can take its Hematite, we'll be able to get the information we need! Okay, let's go!" Nepgear says and were about to go after it

"Halt, cretin! Drop the Hematite, nice and slow…!" Uni shouts with her gun out and just realized Nepgear is there instantly "ack! N-Nepgear!?"

"Geez Uni, why do you have to go ahead so quickly…" Noble says catching up and looks up seeing Adam "Gaaaah! Adam!?"

"You came here for the Hematite also?" Adam asks but Noble didn't say anything but just nodded "I guess Kei asked for your help also… or would you rather get in my way?"

"Wait what?" Noble was confused as Adam took his stance

"Ice-Make Cannon!" Adam creates a cannon and has it fire but missed Noble and hitting something behind "Second time you tried but you failed!" he shouts at Underling that was behind Noble

"Aw come on! You just had to ruin my plan, I'll remember this... you hear?!" Underling shouts and runs for it and Adam freezes the cat monsters and takes the Hematite the monster was holding

"Nice, we got both gems. Now we go and-" before Tempest finished Adam interrupted

"We aren't done yet…" he says and looks at Noble "I am guessing you aren't going anywhere without this… tell you what, if you can beat me in a 1v1 duel, then I will give it to you."

"Alright I accept your conditions." Noble says walking towards him and they raise their left hand and connect their gauntlets together

"Stage Set!" both shout out and the large area around them glows becoming the battle arena and each take seven steps back from each other and a countdown starts as Noble gets his handguns out of the holsters and Adam takes his stance about form something with his ice. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Start! Noble starts the fight by firing bullets while activating his fire buff ability

"Ice-Make Shield!" he forms a barrier of Ice in front of him as bullets barely get through the ice "Ice-Make Lance!" he forms a ball of ice as it shoots out sharp points of ice going at Noble from different directions and Noble switches one of his guns and shoot the ice and send a fire blast at the shield though Adam gets around and formed a launcher and fire at Noble getting a smack on him until Noble combined his two guns into a sniper rifle and strike Adam's cannon "Ice-Make Geyser!" Adam forms ice around Noble getting him to melt the ice "Ice-Make Cold Excalibur!" Adam charges in and Noble barely had time to react and blocks the attack with his gun but Adam retracted and attacked from a different angle striking Noble. Although Noble had left a surprise by Adam's feet which explodes. After the smoke cleared Noble couldn't find Adam anywhere around

"Hey where are you? I know you can't escape the arena unless you gave up…" Noble says looking for him

"Like I would ever give up a fight!" Adam shouts behind and Noble slowly turns to him and sees multiple cannons aimed at him and open fired doing damage and knock him to the ground, and the system announces the winner of the duel "It's over, l won this duel Noble…"

"I don't believe it… I learned every move that he does… and yet it ended with me losing…" Noble says in disbelief and stands "you may have won, but know I will be waiting for our next match…" he runs off catching up to Uni "... I never noticed the symbol on his chest… where did he get that…?" Noble asks himself as he removes his glove looking at his Lastation nation icon "Fairies… I remember my brother talking about that… days before leaving…"

 **Alright so I was thinking of putting all of the Lastation part towards getting the mascot. But I decided to stop here and let the mascot obtained and some part of Lowee added for next chapter. I honestly wanted to make them longer. Though I don't want to make them super long like one chapter I did before. So I am putting ideas for the Goddess Protectors story for now as I work on this since I am running out of ideas. Anyway thanks for reading this and I will see you all next time, Brawl on!**


	4. Hero Duelist

_Chapter 3; Acquire the Lastation Mascot! Next stop Lowee, here comes the Hero Duelist!_

After receiving the two gems Kei needed and the duel between Adam and Noble, the group returned to the basilicom and give Kei the materials that she needed and as promised to explain what happened in the Gamindustri Graveyard

"I see. Noire and James are still alive. That's a weight off my shoulders." Kei says relieved

"If you were that worried, why couldn't you have been a tad more cooperative?" IF asks her

"You have your priorities and I have mine when it comes to saving our CPU and Protector." Kei tells them "but for my plans to come to fruition, I needed the materials that you so kindly obtained for me. It's time to fulfill my end of the deal. Here. I wrote down the last known whereabouts of the Mascot."

"Thank you very much. We can finally…" before Nepgear could continue Kei interrupted

"But let me warn you of something. Your request will more than likely be denied outright." Kei explains

"One of those kinds of personalities… great…" Adam says "come on let's go." the group heads out to the previous dungeon they went to before to find if the mascot is where it is last seen

"Oh, Mister or Miss Mascott… come out, come out, where you are…" Compa yells out to it

"We were given legit directions… the Mascot should be around here. I doubt the Oracle would lie, but…" IF says

"Oh, everyone, look! I found an area that resembles where we found Planeptune's Mascot!" Nepgear tells them and they head forward and find the disc which is the Mascot "There! I think that's the Mascot. Excuse me, Lastation's… Mascot…?"

"Hmm? Planeptune's CPU…? No… the CPU Candidate…" the Mascot says sensing Nepgear's presence

"The Mascot is awake this time, probably because of the low shares…" Adam says

"Um, so basically… we'd like you to come with us!" Nepgear says suddenly

"How sudden. Do you truly believe that I would follow you without first confirming your intentions?" It asks her

"The CPUs and Protectors are all held captive in the Gamindustri Graveyard, and we need your help to save them all!" Nepgear explains

"I see. I sensed unusual fluctuations, but hearing that all the CPUs and their Protectors are being held captive is a shock…" it says "if true, that only strengthens my argument to not accompany you."

"Aw, lame. Why?" Red asks

"My sole purpose is to protect this Nation during the CPU's absence. Leaving now would cause cause the nation to lose any and all divine protection yet remaining. This is unallowable. It is after all, part of the pact we Mascots made with the True Goddess." the Mascot explains

"So you're saying it's fine to let the CPUs be held captive." IF says

"As I said, my purpose is merely to act as the CPU's proxy in her absence. Not instigate a rescue attempt." The Mascot says

"If my brother would be here he would probably continue this argument of probably like this 'You say that you are staying to protect the nation, but your own self is at risk if the enemy finds and destroys you.' that's what I would think…" Adam says

"You know what, I believe you would be right there." IF says

"Yup, Jeff would do something like that." Ruby says as they continue talking the mouse went up to Compa and talked to her

"Whoooooooa! I-I-Is that the Mascot?!" it shouts out in shock

"ASIC… only they would be after them…" Adam whispers and moves not getting the Mouse's attention

"I'm so lucky, stumbling on both my angelic Compa and the Mascot! I have a great idea, Compa. Let's beat the crap out of that Mas- whaaaa?!" before he could finish Adam grabs him by the tail "Hey put me down argh, that hurts chu!"

"I thought so, you work for ASIC don't you?" Adam asks it

"You got that right! I'm Warechu, part of ASIC!" it shouts out

"Well you can go tell your buddies that once we are finished, we will rescue the Goddesses and their Protectors!" Adam says and puts him into an ice cannon "sayonara!" the cannon fires sending him off

"Aaaaaaaah I'm blasting off, Chuuuuuuuuu!" he shouts flying off and disappears in a flash

"Now that is over with, that there is an example." Adam says

"So… that was one of the evils plaguing Gamindustri?" the Mascot asks

"Yeah. And now that stupid rat knows exactly where you are." IF says

"Yes, so being destroyed will be another reason of losing hope. So if you wanna cooperate, you better think on your next plan." Adam explains

"So it would seem. Perhaps it would be wise of me to go into hiding for the time being." it says

"If that's what you're planning, why not come along with us? We can keep you safe and hidden." Nepgear says

"I have already said such a request cannot be granted." the Mascot explains

"Yeesh, you're really stubborn. The whole world's like this now, but only your nation matters?" Red asks it and the Mascot was silent for a moment

"Without the CPUs or Protectors and no one to put any belief in them… Gamindustri will possibly be in ASIC's control…" Adam says

"So… no matter how hard one tries, some things simply cannot be protected alone… CPU Candidate…" The Mascot says

"Yes? Have you decided to join us?" Nepgear asks

"I… cannot abandon this Nation. I cannot break the pact made with the True Goddess…" the Mascot says

"Then… there's nothing else we can say to convince you…?" Nepgear asks

"What I can do is offer my power, while my physical self remains here. Accept a portion of my power…" the Mascot says and a small orb separates from it and into Nepgear and Adam "Though I can offer little, I ask that you help the CPUs the Protectors and all of Gamindustri…"

"We will do what we can." Adam says and the group returns to the nation

"Sadly we didn't get both the Candidates to come along with us…" Tempest says

"Well with how they acted I didn't think they want to come along, we won't be ready until we have acquired all the Mascots." Kaylin explains and the group goes to the Basilicom to explain their report

"Well done. I'm surprised to hear that such a stubborn Mascot agreed to lend you some power." Kei says as she already knew what happened

" _What are you? Some kind of creepy stalker that follows us?"_ Adam says in his thoughts

"Our next step is to visit Lowee, but before that could we meet with Uni one more time?" Nepgear asks

"And Noble, if he is around." Adam says

"Hmm? That's really up to her, since she dramatically dove under my desk the moment you all arrived. As for Noble…" Kei explains and points up which Adam looked up to see Noble

"Aw come on! Why did you have to tell him where I was?!" Noble yells at Kei

"You have an interesting spot to hide, but though I know your answer already… could you join us to rescue our brothers?" Adam asks him

"No! Well at least… not yet…" Noble says " _I'm not fully ready to go along… I'd only just get in the way…"_

"As I thought… but it won't matter now, once we finish some stuff we will return and see if you are ready." Adam says

"We'll see… it only depends on how it goes for me…" Noble says

"Well promise that we can be friends…" Adam says and Noble looked at him confused as Adam had his hand out "Let's be friends Noble."

"... Alright then, I guess we can…" Noble says and they shake

"See you again another day then, gotta head off to Lowee." Adam says

"Before you head off, I'd like to wish you luck because of the projected difficulties I foresee with Lowee's CPU Candidates and Protector." Kei tells them

With everything finished in Lastation, the group makes their way towards Lowee to seek the next Mascot

"Lowee, the nation where I first met Jeff." Tempest says

"Aw yes, I remember that day with that attack on Lowee where you were reckless." Kaylin says

"Well I'm getting better now, I wanna help everyone and not sit around." Tempest replies

"Bro tells me about Lowee and how amazing it looks, and the perfect place for my Ice maker magic." Adam says enjoying the scene

"Could you please not take off your shirt while we are in public…" Kaylin says to him as they are talking while the girls noticed Underling doing sellouts until he heard 'Ice Boy'

"You really wanna try me twerp?! I hate being called Ice boy!" Adam yells out and forms an ice cannon and aiming right at her "So if you got anything else I am waiting for it!"

"Dammit, this could be real bad… hey you! Stray kid!" Underling says to a little girl in a light blue coat and hat getting her attention "Don't move, you're my ticket outta this mess. Heh, you all better not try anything, or the kid gets it!"

" _Damn, a hostage… I can't do anything if she hurts the kid…"_ Adam says in his thoughts gritting his teeth

"Wait… that smell… she smells like…" Tempest says getting a whiff on the little girl Underling has captive and runs away

"Oh no you don't you get back here!" Adam yells out and runs after Underling

"We got to rescue that girl now!" Tempest follows as well as the group though far behind someone was searching for a pair of girls

"Rom… Ram…? Where did you both go? Gosh darn it all, why did you have to escape from my sight…" a young male says looking around with a disk on his arm

The group follows Underling into a dungeon area even though Underling got a head start of getting away from them with the young girl and in hopes they can rescue her before Underling can do anything bad.

"Okay… I should be safe here…" Underling says trying to catch her breath while the little girl is crying trying to get out of her grip "Ugh, shut up! Quit your crying! Dammit, I need to ditch this deadweight kid…"

"You aren't getting away this time!" Adam shouts out

"Oh, come on! Already!?" Underling shouts in disbelief

"Let the kid go and you can walk away from this unharmed." IF tells her

"You nuts? This kid's my ticket outta here! Or are you gonna fight me when I got a tiny human shield?" Underling says covering with the little girl

"Dammit always gotta make things difficult for us…" Adam says gritting his teeth

"You better let that girl go before things get worse for you!" Tempest yells out

"The hell you talking about? Things are gonna go fine with this!" Underling shouts and an enemy appears

"What do you mean Temp?" Adam asks her

"Because that girl is…" before she could finish

"Let Rom go, NOW!" another girl's voice yells out

"Huh? From above?" Underling looks up and gets blasted away by magic

"Rom! Are you okay!?" The new girl with pink hair floats down to the other girl known as Rom

"Ram!" Rom says glad to see the girl called Ram

"No freaking way! Another CPU!?" Underling shouts in disbelief

"That was your downfall there!" Tempest shouts out

"Are you telling me that…" Adam says beginning to understand

"Yes, both those girls have similar smells to Blanc… they are the Candidates!" Tempest tells him

"Twins… so that is what Kei meant… but where is the Protector?" Adam asks

"Ah that can wait! First let's deal with this beast and the others will take care of Underling!" Tempest says "Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!" Tempest does a claw strike against the monster

"Ice-Make Cannon!" Adam creates cannons and fires ice at the monster doing some damage though not enough to finish it "Ice-make sword!" he creates a sword and strikes the beast as it leaps at him "Ice-Make shield" blocking the attack having Tempest ready her next attack

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art, Shattering Light: Sky Drill!" with her strong winds she blows the monster into the air looking like it was finished though it was coming down to attack until

"Neos! Cosmic Crush that beast!" a male voice yells out and a large being in white punches the beast into the wall finishing it off "Good work Neos, we made it in time."

"Yes, if we had not then we might have troubles." the being in white says to a male with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a white and sky blue tank top, blue jacket hanging over his shoulders, sky blue pants, and white boots and has a duel disk on his left arm

"Good thing I found you two, why did you disobey and not tell me where you both were?" the male asks the twins

"Sorry Seth, but a scary lady grabbed me and brought me here…" Rom explains to him as the white being kneels to their eye level

"It is wrong is leaving Seth's side and suddenly get yourself taken by a stranger." he tells them

"Sorry Neos, Rom was in trouble and I had to do something." Ram tells the being called Neos

"Well it's good that you both are safe." Neos tells them and picks them up onto his shoulders and turns to the group "young ones, we like to thank your actions for helping out. Though going in without a strategy is no way to fix things, I would expect better from you two." he looks at Adam and Nepgear

"Let's return home girls, she is probably waiting for us back home." Seth says and Neos floats to him and the twins are excited to be on Neos' shoulders "As for all of you, I would think on returning back to your nation… Planeptune Candidates…" they head for the exit as the group watches them leave

"Looks like that guy is the Protector…" Adam says "He does have Alex's ability to summon creatures."

"But to think Lowee has two CPU Candidates, Blanc must be having a hard time looking after them…" Kaylin says

"It's a double trouble!" Ruby shouts out "Well now that we seen what they look like, it might be difficult to recruit them to rescue everyone."

"Agreed, but our main objective shall be searching for the Mascot before ASIC can destroy it…" Kaylin says and the group also leaves the dungeon and head onward to the Basilicom

"Well, after all that excitement we had to take a long trip to the Basilicom. Excuse me, is anyone here?" Adam asks

"Yes, welcome to Lowee's Basilicom. Oh, my. Forgive my presumption, but are you Planeptune's…?" the woman in red asks

"Yes, I'm Adam, and that's Nepgear, we are the Candidates of Planeptune. We came here today because we want to ask for help…" he tells her

"For both a CPU and Protector Candidates to come all this way must mean there's some very important matter to discuss." the woman says "Pardon my manners. I am Mina Nishizawa, Lowee's Oracle. How may I be of service?"

 _One long explanation later_

"I see… so you are seeking our Mascot's power." Mine says understanding what they need to do "Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do to help you right now."

"And why is that?" Tempest asks her

"Lowee's Mascot has a very important mission." Mina explains "If it leaves, our nation will be swallowed up by unprecedented chaos."

"Mind if I ask what it's mission is?" IF asks

"I do apologize, but the importance of its mission is so great that all relevant information is classified." Mina tells them

"Very well, we won't ask for further details about it. We will search for it the old-fashioned way."

"I trust no harm will come to it should you find it, so I have no reason to stop you." Mina says

"Of course, we will also make sure no one evil gets there hands on it." Tempest says

"It would be rude of me to shoo away such well-traveled guests without giving you something, so…" Mina thinks for a moment "how about a story? Do you know Lowee's lore regarding the Deity of Sin, Arfoire?"

"What are the stories? And is there anything about a being called Xyn?" Adam asks

"Xyn… can you tell me more about this Xyn?" Mina asks him

"While in the Gamindustri Graveyard I heard the words Demoness of Shadows, Xyn." Adam tells her and she thinks for a moment

"I believe in many generations this was told of in legends, that there was as being who made creations that would bring the world into the Shadows. The only clue to who made them, the name started with a J…" Mina tells him

"a J? Is that all you know?" Adam asks

"Well they say a wizard created them in over hundreds of years ago, and rumors say that he died. If you have heard that, then they may later find ways to bring this wizard back from death." Mina explains

"Very well, Tempest, and you two let's head outside for a bit." Adam says

"Oh do you not want to know the story of Arfoire?" Mina asks him

"They can hear about it, I plan to find a way to stop this revival." Adam says

"ok, if that is what you needed." Mina says and the four head outside for a bit while the girls listen to the story about the Deity of Sin

"A wizard, to think someone from so long created something so dark…" Kaylin says

"I wonder who this J guy is…" Ruby wonders

"I doubt it's my brother, he may start with the letter but there is no way he would be the wizard that we were told about…" Adam says and looked in the distance a certain someone that walked towards them and stopped

"Still around I see…" Seth says "Didn't I say that you shouldn't be around in other nations?"

"Look, I got something to do here, so if you are looking for a fight then I'll give you one!" Adam says taking his stance

"I have no time for you but I'll accept your challenge." Seth says and inserts a deck and draws "I'll start off by bringing out Burstinatrix." a woman in red appears with fire in her hands

"Alright then, I'll start with Ice-Make Ice cannon!" Adam creates a cannon ready to fire

"Wait! This is a bad place to do anything! You might destroy something!" Tempest says

"I agree, fighting in a public area is not a good idea… with how low the shares are at the moment, we could possibly lose the rest of them…" Kaylin says

"... you have a good point…" Adam says and his cannon vanishes "We got more important things to do."

"We should look around town a bit and see if we need anything for our next trip." Tempest says and the cats follow Tempest as Adam goes by himself

"... makes things out of Ice… what an interesting power…" Seth says interested what Adam did and his ability

While Adam looks around at stuff, then he saw Nepgear looking around worried

"Hey you alright there?" he asks her

"Adam! Oh thank goodness you found me, I had to take a… moment and now I'm lost." she tells him

"Really? Well at least I found you, we better go find the others." Adam says and he notices Rom and Seth looking on the ground for something

"Are you sure it's around here? If we can't find it Mina will be worried." Seth says

"I know I had it before…" Rom says

"Is there something wrong?" Adam asks them

"You again?! How many times do you have to appear at this moment!" Seth yells at him

"Hey, I'm not here to make a fuss. We are only wondering what you are doing…" Adam says

"I'm looking… for my pen…" Rom says which Seth looks at her shocked "It was half of a set… mine matched Ram's. It's important, but… I dropped it somewhere…"

"hmm… do you remember where you may have dropped it?" Nepgear asks

"I was thinking it was when… that bad lady took me…" Rom explains

"That would be an easy point, let's start from there and look." Adam says with a smile

"you're gonna help me…?" she asks

"Of course, anyone in distress we will always be happy to help out. So turn that frown upside down and let's go look for it." Adam says with Seth in shock still and they go to the spot where Rom was grabbed

"You were kidnapped right around this spot, right? I sure hope we find the pen right away…" Nepgear says and Adam kneels down to look closer

"Doesn't seem like it is around here, it might not be here though…" Adam says standing up

"So hey… uh…" Seth says

"Huh? Oh it's Adam…" he tells Seth

"Right, so Adam… do you know my brother?" Seth asks

"Alex? Yea, though we didn't talk much, he planned his moves so well to catch enemies off guard… though our last opponent took us all out like we were nothing…" Adam explains and Seth put his head against Adam

"I miss my brother so much, he taught me everything I needed to know… and yet I still feel like I can't help out…" Seth says sounding like he is gonna cry a bit

"He thought that you need to keep the nation save so nothing bad happens, if all of us were there then we would have failed. I have failed before, but the next time I am sure we will get them back." Adam tells him "Come on we better continue the search for that pen." they head to the dungeon area to continue the search for the pen "Yet still nothing, it must be around here since we checked the spots from the city…"

"We are close to where the end is so that has to be around here." Seth says looking

"Wait! I might have found it!" Adam shouts out "Is this your pen Rom?"

"Oh…! That's it…!" Rom exclaims happily and he gives it to her

"There, do you feel better now?" Seth asks and she nods happily "Come on let's head home before they worry." they start walking but Rom stops and looks at Adam and Nepgear

"Th-thank you!" Rom says and returns walking with Seth out of the dungeon

"I guess Adam and Nepgear aren't so bad after all, maybe one day we will owe them some help." Seth says as the two are out of sight from Adam and Nepgear

"As, she thanked us… hehehe… I hope she thinks of me more like a friend now. As for us, we should…" Nepgear says then suddenly realizes "Whoops! I completely forgot! They're probably looking for me. Aww, I'm gonna get yelled at."

"Great, what a way this turned out to be!" Adam shouts out and they hurry back to the city

 **So yea, strange points of stopping I get it.**

 **One thing to say about the review, hell yea I have been thinking they should do another season of the Animation but with the events of the Megadimension game of course. What do you guys think about the next season of the Neptunia animation? Leave reviews of what you think will happen, I am curious of your thoughts about it. Now, thanks everyone for reading this and I will see you all next Chapter, Brawl on!**


	5. Mechanical Mayhem

_Chapter 4; Mechanical Mayhem, Restore the Seal! Repair the ship!_

The two hurry to the city and find the group waiting for them and Tempest and the cats already with them

"I… I'm so sorry I'm late!" Nepgear apologizes to them

"There's an understatement. How long did you plan to putz around in the bathroom!?" IF asks upset a bit

"I know, I know… I really am sorry, okay?" Nepgear says

"We can't argue now, we got a major problem ahead of us!" Tempest tells them

"Did something happen?" Adam asks

"We overheard that Underling and learned that her next task is to find the Mascot inside a Blocky Dungeon!" Ruby says

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get there before she does!" Adam shouts out and the group heads out over towards the dungeon and search for the Mascot of Lowee before Underling does

"Dude! Mascot sighted!" Red shouts out

"Great! We got here first!" Tempest says

"Who's there?" the Mascot asks

"Hello. We're sorry to intrude, but we'd like to ask for your help. Could you please lend us your aid?" Nepgear asks

"Is that… Neptune? No, no… you resemble her, but your aura is unmistakably different…" the Mascot says confused

"Wait a moment, you know Nepgear's sister?" Adam asks

"Your sister, huh? I see… you're her younger sister… and I presume you are Jeff's younger brother… I know them very well. They are the ones who asked me to stay here, after all." the Mascot explains

"What? Why would both Planeptune's CPU and Protector give orders to Lowee's Mascot?" IF asked

"Lowee has no Mascot. ASIC made sure of that." it explains

"So what you are saying is you are a second Planeptune Mascot before right?" Adam asks

"Correct I was, until I came here on Jeff's behest." it tells them "He asked that I ensure prosperity for Lowee, a land that had lost all its Mascots."

"Jeff…" Adam says thinking about his brother

"That said, I cannot help you. It would go against the order that your own siblings gave me. Or do you wish to ignore they're commands and force me to come along with you?" the Mascot asks

"Honestly, I don't want to disobey my brother's wishes… but with him being held captive… I don't know what to think…" Adam says

"Sorry. Perhaps my words were a bit harsh. But that's not the only reason why I must remain here. The Oracle of Lowee gave me a very important mission. I cannot abandon this duty, no matter what." The Mascot explains

"I guess I recall the Oracle saying something about that. What exactly is this important mission?" IF asks

"Well…" The Mascot was about to start to tell them

"Wait, I hear something coming this way… a large amount and… oh no…" Tempest starts saying

"What is it?" Kaylin asks

"Found ya! You're mine, Mascot!" Underling shouts out

"Underling already caught up!" Red says

"What the hell? How'd you idiots find this place!?" she asks in shock

"Thanks to my excellent hearing, we were able to listen to your little chat on the phone!" Tempest says

"Dude, that's really low… Not very CPU-like at all, y'know!" Underling says pissed off

"Says the person who follows us every time!" Adam says and takes his stance "Now that we are here, we are not gonna allow you to destroy the Mascot!"

"Tch. You broads and Ice boy are too naive. Why'd you think I took so long? I came prepared this time!" Underling says with a smirk

"Whoa that's a whole lot of monsters!" Ruby shouts out

"Yeah, have fun with that. In the meantime…" Underling says

"Dammit, we gotta get rid of all these creeps!" Adam shouts out "Ice-make Lance!" he launches multiple ice shots

"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" Tempest swings her arms creating winds and blowing monsters away "Sky Dragon's Roar!" the blows a burst of wind taking out most of them out

"Ice-make Ice hammer!" Adam then forms a large hammer with spikes and slams it on the last of the monsters "That's all of them, now what about the Mascot?" Adam looks and saw the Mascot not there but destroyed "No dammit, we got distracted and now…"

"This… is the disc that housed the Mascot… it's in pieces…" Nepgear says

"I hope you realize what you've done. We won't let you run away this time!" IF says

"Oh? Are you sure you have the time to waste on me? With the Mascot gone, it's gonna be released…" Underling says

"What do you mean by that?" Adam asks

"The machine sealed away in another dimension by the Mascot! The Killachine is back, bitches!" Underling says and suddenly and burst of light shines from the resting place of the Mascot and a large machine appears in front of the group "go, Killachine! Rid me of these noisy brats once and for all!" the group readies themselves waiting but nothing is happening

"uh… is it not working…" Ruby asks

"It might be… it's not even active…" Adam says

"J-just gimme a sec, wouldja?" Underling goes up to it and checks to see what to do "yo, Killachine? Hey, dude…"

"Do you think it might have rusted up for being sealed for to long?" Adam asks

"Th-that's not funny! Why is this happening? And after that badass setup, too… Move it, scraphead!" Underling kicks it and it starts up "Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!"

"How archaic. It must be an old machine if you can fix it with a couple of solid kicks." IF says

"Now is not the time to be commenting such things! It's looking for a fight!" Adam yells at her

"He is right, as long as it ends up working! Go get 'em, Killachine!" Underling tells it and looks at the group and swings the axe

"Ice-make Cold Excalibur!" Adam creates a large sword to block but it breaks and he gets knocked back and it goes for a swing with the mace "Ice-make Shield!" he forms a barrier but didn't stop it and knocks him into Nepgear as it goes towards them "dammit… I guess the only choice…" he is about to position his arms but IF stops him by grabbing one

"don't you dare try using that spell, Jeff warned me if anything bad happens like this I better watch if you try." IF says knowing what he was gonna try "the only thing we can do is just run for it."

"grrr, fine." Adam says gritting his teeth and the group runs for it

"What spell? The hell was the broad talking about…?" Underling asks wondering what Adam was trying to do

The group returns to the basilicom and explain everything that has happened

"I see. The Killachine is back." Mina says worried now

"You ran because you were scared to fight it? Jeez, you're so super lame!" Ram exclaims with confidence

"Fighting something that dangerous is suicide, I'm actually glad you got away." Seth says

"Yea, I was almost about to use something but IF stopped me." Adam says and Seth wondered what it was but decided to not go further

"Tell us about the Killachine. Our attacks could hardly dent it." IF says to Mina

"Arfoire created it as a tool of destruction. Its power… well, you saw that much firsthand." Mina tells them

"Blocking with my Ice-maker magic didn't really help at all…" Adam says

"Also, there are far more than one of them. Hundreds must be sealed away all over Lowee…" Mina tells them and Tempest fainted

"Tempest!" Kaylin shouts "the thought of hundreds in a whole nation… no wonder it was almost chaos to Gamindustri."

"Psst! Numbers are stupid. Just say the word, then me and Rom will blow 'em all away!" Ram says to confidently

"Ka-boom…" Rom says

"I don't think that sounds really simple…" Ruby says

"Such a course of action isn't realistic. That's why we used the Mascot to seal them away, but…" Mina says and Nepgear puts the pieces on the table

"The disc shattered. The Mascot…" Nepgear says

"Still, this situation must be addressed. Fortunately, ASIC is not one to take hasty action." Mina says

"Which could also mean they're taking their time to make a thorough game plan." IF says

"Indeed. But their hesitation does change the options available to us. It is a selfish request, but may I ask for your aid in protecting the city and gathering information?" Mina asks them

"We will do what we can, we can't let them destroy everything." Adam says

"Thank you. I'm sure you're all tired after today's ordeal. Please rest here for the night." Mina says and they are given guests rooms and Adam could barely sleep and thought about something before they left to the Gamindustri Graveyard

" _No! Absolutely not! You are not allowed to use that forbidden spell!" his memory of Jeff argues with him_

" _But why?! If things get worse then I might have to use it!" Adam shouts_

" _No, for the last time no! I won't allow you to use that spell that makes you give up your own life!" Jeff yells and smacks him "What would Nepgear say if you used it! All of us in the Basilicom know that is only going to kill you… I don't want to lose my brother alright?"_

" _I… understand…" Adam says looking down_

" _... here…" Jeff holds out a necklace of a sword with a small purple gem in the center "Nepgear made this and wanted me to give it to you." Adam takes the necklace and puts it around his neck "don't lose it alright? She made it special for you…"_

The memory ends and Adam looks at the necklace that he was given and suddenly heard a knock and opened the door to see Nepgear

"Nepgear? What are you doing out this late?" he asks her

"Sorry, it's just…" she starts saying

"Can't sleep?" he asks and she nods "you wanna sleep together for the night?" she blushed and nods and he let's her in the room "honestly I can't sleep at all."

"Because of IF stopping you?" she asks and they sit on the bed

"Yea, and remembering the day Jeff told me to never use that spell." he tells her

"You know using that spell is dangerous! What would I do if you weren't around?" Nepgear asks

"Probably sad… look I'm sorry… it was a precaution… here, I'll make a promise never try to use it again." he tells her

"You promise?" she asks him and he nods "good… um you wanna… hold me…?" she blushes and he does so and they lay down "mmm, even though you feel cold… there is a small warmth to you." she tells him before finally falling asleep

" _Don't worry… I'll always be there for you… as well as these feelings."_ Adam says in his thoughts hugging Nepgear close and falling asleep

The group gets up for the morning and head into the city with nothing happening at the moment, although this girl called Broccoli tells them that there are materials to be able to repair the disc that holds the Mascot. So the group heads to their first dungeon they went to since they first arrived in Lowee and go searching for the monster and obtain the Rare Metal and then heads to the block dungeon and quickly look around and find an odd monster and obtain Datanim which is the last material needed and return to Broccoli to tell her they got the materials and head to the Basilicom and start repairing it

"I see. You plan to bring the Mascot back by creating a replica disc with the materials gathered." Mina says

"If we were gonna do that, I could have done this." Adam uses his ice magic and form a disc of Ice "wouldn't it have been easier?"

"Well possibly, but it would need some qualities for the Mascot to resonate in a disc made of ice." Mina explains

"I see, well it was a thought I had before." Adam says and puts it into his storage in his gauntlet

"Whoa! This is so rad! Lowee's Mascot is gonna come back and be fine, right?" Ram asks

"Uh-Huh, uh-huh…" Rom replies while Nepgear finishes and a bright flash of light shines

"Hmm? Where… is this…?" the Mascot asks as like it was woken from a deep slumber

"Score! The Mascot's back!" Red exclaims

"Yes. It's wonderful to see you again. Do you remember who I am?" Mina asks it

"Lowee's Oracle… what's going on here? I was… destroyed, and yet…" it says

"We repaired you and brought you back." Nepgear explains

"I see… thank you. But then, what of the seal?" the Mascot asks

"It has been broken. We need to seal the Killachines away again as soon as possible." Mina explains "It pains me to treat you as nothing more than a tool, but…"

"No need to feel that way. Time is of the essence." the Mascot says "Knowing this… siblings of Jeff and Neptune, I need to ask a favor of you."

"You need us to bring you back to the spot and reseal those machines again." Adam says

"Correct, as you have noticed, fighting is not my forte. I am unable to return to where I must reactivate the seal." The Mascot explains

"Then we will bring you back where you belong and bring those things back where they should be." Adam says and picks up the Mascot and put into the storage menu and the girl called Broccoli joins with the group though Ram made an excuse to not to go along with everyone though Rom wanted to help out and Seth watched the group leave as they go towards the dungeon

"They won't be able to get enough time if they are distracted… I gotta go!" Seth says and hurries to catch up with the group

The group enters the dungeon and hurries and sees Underling with a whole group of machines at her side and seem to be looking for more

"Geez, that's almost an army of them. One was hard enough but this is nuts." Adam says

"There is no alternative. To reactivate the seal, I must be taken to this dungeons depths." the Mascot says inside the storage of Adam's Gauntlet

"Let's try and sneak around before they can start up…" Adam says and the group starts slowly moving away and some of the machines not active at the moment until one activates "Great looks like it activated. Ice-make cannons!" multiple cannons are created and start shooting the machine and an alarm started and more machines act up "That's bad…"

"Elemental Hero Bladedge attack!" a warrior in gold armor strikes one of the machines "Sparkman, use the Spark blaster!" and another in gold and blue fires three sparks at the machines

"Seth! You got here just in time!" Adam says

"Rom and Ram are also helping, you go and seal these hunks of junk back where they belong! Now I play Fusion Gate!" Seth plays a card and a cloud forms above them "now Clayman and Sparkman, combine together to create Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" a large warrior appears from the clouds and attacks the machines "Go, hurry! You know I can't give anymore time for you!"

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Adam tells him and the group hurries to the place where the seal needs to be at and Underling there "Time to face the facts, you distract that thing and I'll get to the seal!c

"But Adam…" Nepgear says

"My Ice won't be helpful, and while you are doing that I am gonna put this back where it belongs." Adam tells them and runs in the small area and create an ice wall blocking any ways inside "alright, now with no distractions let's put you back where you need to be."

"Yes, and seal the machines back where they- look out!" from a hair of distance Adam dodges a dark energy shot from someone on top the walls wearing a black coat covering themselves

"That was a close one! Who are you!?" Adam shouts at the mysterious person that floats to ground level

"This presence… I've felt it… could it be…" the Mascot starts saying as if knowing the mysterious person

"Looks like I am gonna fight here before I can place you back." Adam says putting the Mascot back and takes a stance as the mysterious person has one hand out and positions it and creating a dark energy blade from the hand (like the way with Goku Black in DBS) "Ice-Make Sword!" he creates a sword and blocks an incoming attack from the person and clash their attacks until the person broke the sword "dammit, alright. Ice-Make Cold Excalibur!" he creates a larger sword and clash once again and Adam gets a strike on the mysterious and they clash again until the person moved their head closer and whispered something "what…?" the two back off as a portal opens behind the mysterious person and walks into it "hey wait!" he tries attack with his sword but the person disappears before he could strike "Drat, he got away…"

" _We will meet again, for I am… the Black Wizard…"_ Adam remembers what the person said before vanishing

" _So he is a wizard… could he be the one I was told in those stories…"_ Adam thinks in his head confused but decided not to worry and place the Mascot right where it belongs

"Elemental Hero Electrum send that machine right into another!" Seth commands a warrior in bright green and it tosses one into another

"There is no telling how many there are, we can only hope Adam can fix the seal." Neos says fighting another one

"Ugh, I have wasted so much energy… come on…" Seth says looking tired

"Hang on… they are powering down." true to Neos' words, the machine shut off and disappear in a flash of light towards the location of where the Mascot is

"Looks like that did it, glad we can take a breather." Adam says sighing in relief

"Lowee is safe, thanks to you. No words can accurately express my level of gratitude." the Mascot says

"We only did what was right. But… that means you can't come with us, doesn't it?" Nepgear asks

"Nepgear, we saw what happened. We can't take the Mascot away from its place or the Machines will return again, it's not like another copy will appear suddenly." Adam tells her and suddenly his gauntlet glows and he looks inside and pull out the ice disc he created and suddenly forms into a real disc strangely

"This is me? How did this happen?" the Mascot resting on the pedestal asks confused

"I wish I could tell you, me. So you don't know, either?" the one being held by Adam asks

"Whaaaaaaat is happening?" Adam asks completely confused

"Maybe the materials from the repaired Mascot were absorbed into the one Adam made and forged another copy?" Tempest says unsure

"I doubt something as simple as that would work, but now that there are 2 of them we can leave the original Mascot here and take this clone with us." Kaylin says

"It's a win win for us!" Ruby shouts excited

"exactly, I wish you all and other me luck on rescuing the CPUs and Protectors." the original Mascot tells them

"For this, I will form a barrier to protect you more." Adam says and they back away as Adam fills the small area full of Ice and protect the Mascot from being destroyed again "May you be safe with my magic."

"I believe this magical barrier will be good protection to keep the other me safe." the clone Mascot says and Adam puts the Mascot into his storage and the group returns to the Basilicom

"I am eternally grateful. You have saved Lowee from an incredible disaster." Mina says

"We are glad to help, everyone is safe from the threat." Tempest says

"Then, I am glad that your hard work bore fruit. Are you all planning to leave right away?" Mina asks

"Yeah. We're all done here." IF says

"... whoever this Black Wizard is… I bet Histoire knows something…" Adam says quietly though Tempest could hear him with her great hearing and the group leaves the nation and Tempest wanted to talk to Adam a bit "Something up?"

"I heard you say something about a 'Black Wizard' where did you learn this?" she asks him

"... someone in a black coat, he said to me 'we will meet again, for I am the Black Wizard…' I assume it's a male with the tone of the voice." Adam tells her

"You think that he might be the one the Oracle mentioned?" Tempest asks

"Possibly, but we won't know for sure…" Adam says and the group heads to Lastation to catch a ship "Gosh darn it, we had to get our tickets and now Compa is slowing us down."

"oh no, the ship!" Tempest shouts and it starts leaving

"Great, we might as well get the next one tomorrow. I just hope things don't go horrible for us…" Adam says

"Hahahaha! I'd feel bad for them if they weren't so damn slow. Man, they really suck, huh!?" a certain person shouts out and they could see both Underling and Warechu on the ship heading to Leanbox

"My lovely Compa, please hurry! Hurry, so we can enjoy our honeymoon rendezvous together, chu!" he says

"Great, looks like they are moving onward towards Leanbox…" Adam says

"Hehehe, we'll go ahead and start the party without you broads and Ice boy! Sit back and watch the fireworks!" Underling says

"Damn you! How about you get down here and say that to my face!" Adam yells at her "when I find you, you better regret ever saying that!"

So the next day the group got to the port early though the ships weren't working for the day and one is under maintenance and needs some parts to get it running and done, they would get a trip to Leanbox for free. After finding the parts they set sail towards Leanbox

 **And I warm gonna here, yea disappointing that I am ending it here but I just didn't want to make it to long. For now next Chapter will be the whole Leanbox part, I will say that I want to start the third story but I need to focus on this. Now I got this done, only a couple of more chapters until I finished this. Thanks for reading and see you next time, Brawl on?**


	6. Hero of the Winds

_Chapter 5; Sail to Leanbox, The Hero of Winds! The Power of Music!_

The group has taken the ship to Leanbox after repairs finished, and get to the city streets

"Alright, finally at Leanbox. I am not gonna let those of ASIC goons get away with what is going to happen here." Adam says

"Yea, but first let's go see the Oracle and get some answers from her at why she wanted to see Nepgear." Tempest says and they go to the Basilicom and see a woman with bright green hair "hmm…?"

"Hello? Oh, I see someone. Are you Miss Chika Hakozaki?" Nepgear asks though the woman seems distracted "um, Miss Chika? Maybe I'm wrong…?"

"Huh? What the he-...O-oh, yeah. My name's totally Chika Hakozaki." she says though Adam has an odd suspicion on her while Tempest has this glare

"That smell… could that be… I can't be sure honestly, otherwise I might cause panic." she says in her thoughts

"Perchance, are you… Nepgear?" Chika asks

"Wow, I'm really happy that I've become so recognizable!" Nepgear says with a smile

"I don't buy this one bit, something's completely odd with her…" Adam says in his thoughts

"Huh? Uh, well… no, you're not, but…" Chika says while Tempest taps on Adam to let him know something

"Adam, I don't think this woman is telling us who she really is…" she whispers to him

"So you think that… she might be…" Adam whispers

"I honestly can't be sure, but if so then we should play along just to not get suspicious." Tempest explains to him and he nods

"No need to be modest, you 'broad.' Er, so anyway, show off your skills against the monster found nearby." Chika says which caught the attention of Adam and Tempest knowing a certain person who says that to them "I don't think it'll pose much of a threat for someone with as much presence and personality as Nepgear."

"There is only one person who calls the girls 'broads.' Though we need solid proof that is who I think it is." Adam says in his thoughts as the group heads out of the Basilicom

"Hey. Did anyone else get the feeling something was off back there?" IF asks them

"Huh? What do you mean, "off"?" Nepgear asks

"I was thinking the exact same thing, she doesn't seem natural…" Adam says

"I am kinda curious where we know her from…" Ruby says with a gleam in his eyes

"Maybe you're being too critical of her, IF." Nepgear says

"We don't know much about her, plus both that Underling and that rat are here somewhere in Leanbox." Kaylin says and the group heads to the dungeon area they were told of a monster causing trouble

"There! I bet that's the Monster Miss Chika told us about." Nepgear says

"Yeah! But, um… doesn't it look really tough?" Red asks

"Yea, a monster like that doesn't seem like one we could finish off." Ruby says and Nepgear goes and face it

"Dammit, Ice-make Cold Excalibur!" Adam goes in and strikes the monster as someone rushed in and grabbed Nepgear out of the way and then takes the next strike finishing it off completely

"Let today be a lesson to you. Never rush into battle and underestimate your opponent." the woman tells Nepgear

"Y-yes, ma'am…" Nepgear says feeling foolish

"You let your overconfidence make a fool of yourself, if it weren't for this woman, you have been hurt from the monster. Sorry about her…" Adam tells the woman

"Worry not. All part of the job." she tells them "if I may ask, who are you? What brings you all here?"

"We were asked by the Oracle. She said the monster wouldn't be that difficult." Tempest explains

"The Oracle… Chika said that? Was there anything… amiss about the way she was acting?" the woman asks

"You think so also? She seemed strange a bit, but we can't be sure why." Adam tells her

"I see. What has gotten into her, I wonder…" the woman says

"Mind telling us a bit about what's happening in Leanbox? We're clearly underprepared." IF tells the woman

"Gladly. Introductions ought to come first, though. I am Cave, a Leanbox native." she tells them

"I'm Adam, this one is Nepgear." He says

"Adam & Nepgear…? The same ones as the Candidates of Planeptune?" Cave asks

"Yea, that's us." Adam says

"Sounds like you've got a pretty good information network." IF says

"You wanted to know the situation here in Leanbox, correct?" Cave asks them "As you are surely aware, Leanbox has been without a CPU for three years now."

"Though it does have a Protector Candidate yea?" Adam asks

"Yes, although he has been through a lot without Isaac. ASIC took advantage of that fact and built a presence here, gaining strong support from the people." Cave explains "Chika has done her best to keep some semblance of control, but… that changed a few days ago."

"Go on…" Adam tells her to continue

"Chika dissolved regulations meant to keep ASIC at bay. Arfoire can be worshipped without reprimand." Cave explains

"Huh? Why would an Oracle do something like that?" Compa asks

"If I were an optimist, I would say it was to improve living conditions in our nation. Place one's faith in ASIC, and one will be assured safety in their day-to-day life." Cave explains

"I think someone replaced her who is from ASIC and in disguise, and allowed this to happen… but that enough won't be enough for us to figure this out." Adam says in his thoughts and the group decides to go back into the nation though slightly behind the group he accidentally bumps into someone "oh sorry."

"..." the blonde male in a blue shirt with a sea creature, black pants, brown boots equipped with a sword and shield on his back said nothing but with his eyes half opened

"Uh, hey are you ok?" Adam asks the male who just walks away "the heck is his problem…"

"I see you just luckily ran into him." a familiar voice says and Adam looks to see Noble

"Oh, Noble. What are you doing in Leanbox?" Adam asks

"I had the idea to meet the Candidate of Leanbox, but when I ran into him he wasn't much of a talker…" he explains

"So that guy is the Candidate huh?" Adam asks

"Yea, although I can't really understand why he is like that…" Noble explains

"I think I will have a chat with that guy." Adam says

"good luck, I doubt it will be easy." Noble says and heads a different direction and Adam follows the Candidate to see that it has gotten dark and could see something going on

"Hi, everyone! Listen to my song!" a girl's voice gets tons of people's attention and music starts

"What is all this?" Adam asks

"It's 5pb's concert if you were wondering." the same male from before says behind him "sorry for my attitude before, I was down in the dumps because of how I was feeling…"

"Oh, that's no problem. So you are…" Adam asks

"I'm Mark, yes I am Leanbox's Candidate Protector… I tried stopping all this chaos before but the Oracle Chika has allowed ASIC to break in…" he explains

"Thank you all for coming today! You've given me the energy I need to sing my heart out!" the girl called 5pb says "This next song is my personal favorite, so I hope you enjoy it!" she starts singing and the crowd cheers

"She sings her heart out to everyone in Leanbox, and I enjoy listening to her music." Mark says and Adam saw something move and sees who he has been waiting for

"Oh no, she isn't doing what I think she is doing…" Adam says which makes Mark curious

"who?" he asks

"An Underling of ASIC over there." Adam tells him

"An ASIC member… I got this." Mark heads onward which Adam follows

"Hehehe… I'll silence this dumb broads voice for sure. I can't wait to see those bimbos' faces…" Underling says and the sound of a sword pulled out of its holster behind her

"I think that's far enough for you villain." Mark says and she turns to him

"Oh great, you again… What're you idiots doing here!?" Underling asks sounding very pissed off

"How about stopping you from ruining a concert, and this time you aren't escaping!" Adam says angry

"Not my day, is it? I don't have time for this crap. See ya, twerps!" Underling says and makes a run for it

"Hey! Get back here you!" Mark yells at her and both him and Adam move

"Is something amiss over here? Has someone else come to try and sabotage the performance?" Cave asks

"Cave! Glad to see you, get that girl making a run for it! She is part of ASIC!" Mark tells her

"Understood, leave this to me." she tells him and gets through the crowd amazingly

"Whoa, that is impressive getting through a whole crowd like this." Adam says amazed

"Cave watches as a bodyguard for our Leanbox idol, and I also help out from a bird eye's view." Mark explains as the concert finishes

"Darn, I was actually enjoying the songs…" Adam says

"Yea sorry, if it weren't for that girl then it would have been fine… hey Cave did you catch her?" Mark asks her as she came back

"My apologies. She outmaneuvered me." Cave says

"Well no shock there, of course for her amazing skills at running away." Adam says

"I take it you are acquainted with her?" Cave asks

"You could say that, she has been a thorn in our side the whole time… Underling almost destroyed Lowee." Adam explains

"Is that her official name?" Mark asks

"Yup, it is." Adam tells them

"I see. So this Underling character came to Leanbox from Lowee… Again, I am Cave, member of Regal Regiment of Defense for the Leanbox Special Missions Team." she says

"Whoa, that is unexpected from my part…" Adam says

"I will explain some of the parts of what we are doing." Mark says and he tells him what they plan to do to the next day they run into Seth

"Well, how unexpected to see you here." he says

"Oh hey dude, I'm guessing you are working your hardest to obtain shares." Adam says

"Although yes, but with how things are going I'd doubt it…" Seth says "So what about you?" long explanation "hmm, so the Oracle had let the enemy in easily… hmm…"

"For the moment both me and Temp had some suspicions on her but can't put it together." Adam explains

"Then maybe this Chika that you met is actually a phony, someone in disguise." Seth says

"Come on, if that were so then Mark would have notice." Adam says

"Actually probably not, if the figure of the person was the same then I would have probably not noticed…" Mark says then Adam remembers something

"Smell!" He says out loud "Temp smelled her and I bet that is the way we can prove that sucker is not the real Oracle!"

"If she can do that then let's hurry to the basilicom and meet up with the group." Mark says and they make a run back to the Basilicom and see everyone there

"Oh, what? Really? Man, I've been getting sick with amnesia or something…" 'Chika' says worried with them now getting suspicious

"Hey Temp, you remember the scent on her?" Adam whispers to her and she nods "does it seem familiar before?"

"Yup and I think I got it." she whispers back and walks up tapping on Unixs shoulder "Let me ask something then, I guess I can't blame you. Who'd want to remember getting blown into the air so easily back in Lastation?"

"Like hell I'd ever forget that! Because of you I was blown onto a pile of scrap which had to be the worst- gh!" the voice of Underling says under the disguise and with swift action Mark uses his sword and the clothes fall showing Underling

"I thought it was you, now get prepared for another beating." Adam says taking stance

"Dammit, some of you saw through it. But it does prove lot of you are dumb as rocks." Underling says

"If you are an imposter, then where is the real Chika? Answer me!" Cave demands from her

"Like hell I'm answering you! I got all I needed from this place, so im outta here. Later, idiots!" Underling says and jumps out the window making a run for it

"Get back here so I can whoop your ass!" Mark yells out and runs after her with Adam behind him

"I thought it was that Underling!" Ruby says

"You saw her get ready didn't you?" Kaylin says

"gah! How did you know that I was watching?!" Ruby says

"It's pretty obvious of course." Kaylin replies and Ruby falls on his back as the group follows Adam and Mark

"Stop fiend!" Mark yells out following Underling into the dungeon

"Whoa! That's the most persistent dude I've ever seen… I gotta find something useful, fast…" Underling says doing something and runs for it

"Dammit, we lost her…" Mark says

"Where did she go… dang, should have had Temp with us…" Adam says

"Come on, let's keep going and- whoa!" Mark shouts and sees a whole large group of Dogoos "Oh god no!" the Dogoos leap onto them and things get weird until

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Adam yells and creates spikes of Ice as well as freezing every single Dogoo in the large room "I am not having it right now, let's continue onward and see where she went." they continue onward toward the end of the dungeon "is that someone in a cage?"

"Chika! Are you alright?" Mark asks her and she moves opening her eyes seeing him "It's gonna be alright, I'm gonna get you out of here"

"No, don't worry about me… the flame of life within me is about to be snuffed out…" she exclaims tired "yes… my only regret… is that I was unable to see my darling Vert before my untimely demise…"

"What the heck? It can't end like this!" Adam says out loud with Mark sighing

"No need to worry, she is only just being overly dramatic…" Mark says

"E-excuse me!? How heartless! I… I really am on the verge of death here…" she exclaims fake coughing also

"Jeez, stand back. Come forth Spirit Phantom!" Mark shouts and a magic circle appears in front of him and a large armor being appears and stabs the sword breaking the lock and opening the cage "Now that we got her out let's return to the basilicom." doing so the group caught up and see them finding Chika and bringing her to the Basilicom

"Sorry about making a scene earlier. I'm Chika Hakozaki, the Oracle of Leanbox. And don't you forget it!" she says proudly

"Now that we are here, I am sure you have called for Nepgear instead of the fake one correct?" Adam asks

"It was me. I heard a CPU and Protector were gathering Shares, and thought it would benefit us to bring you here." Chika explains "But more importantly, you know my darling Vert, right? Where is she? What happened? Come on! Speak!"

"Now Chika, calm down… that is not a good way to freak out others, you are seriously making her feel uncomfortable geez." Mark says and another long explanation

"Now I see. My darling Vert is still held captive in the Gamindustri Graveyard." Chika says knowing Vert is safe for the moment

"Yes. That's why we're looking for the Mascots. We need their help to save the captive CPUs and Protectors. Miss Chika, would you happen to know where the Leanbox Mascot is?" Nepgear asks

"Do you doubt my breadth of knowledge and expertise? Of course I… used to… know where it was." Chika says

"Did you forget the location?" Adam asks

"Well, right before I was caught by that repulsive ASIC crew, the Mascot was also taken captive." Chika explains

"Does that mean they already destroyed it?!" Ruby asks panicking

"Calm down Tom cat, if it were destroyed then something terrible would have happened." Kaylin says

"As the cat says, it is unlikely. Had it been destroyed, we would have seen significant changes around here." Chika says

"But then why would they onto it rather than destroy it?" Adam asks

"Adam put your shirt back on!" IF yells at him

"What am I, a mind reader? With how scattered ASIC's priorities are, it's hard to guess their actions." Chika says slumped "All I can sense is that they have not destroyed it yet. Meaning we have a chance to recover it."

"Then let's hurry quickly. And find them." Adam says and the group heads out to the dungeon and deep into the dungeon they found the Oracle in

"You blew your disguise AND let them get the Oracle back, huh? You're beyond useless, chu…" Warechu says

"Shut it! First off, disguises ain't my style. Stupid frilly crap and big Moe eyes… it's gross, man." Underling argues

"I guess you're right about that. No way a gross broad like you could fill an Oracle's shoes, chu." Warechu says

"Y'know, I get your point, and it's true… But hearing it from you pisses me off more than usual!" Underling says mad

"Well, you're a payroll toilet who can't do her job. As for me, I did as I was told and got the Mascot, chu." Warechu says and the Mascot is silent

"Tch. Lame. If you caught it, hurry up and destroy nit. It's such a chore to keep it alive, dammit…" Underling says wanting to get done with her job

"Orders are orders. You're a real amateur if you think everything can be solved by wanton destruction, chu." Warechu says

"Hey! Underling is one thing, but don't freakin' call me an amateur, you rat!" she says even angrier as the group finds them

"Looks, like a certain someone can't keep her voice down. Looks like you're gonna go down once again." Adam says taking stance

"What!? You dumb broads and Ice boy again? How in the hell did you find me in this place!?" Underling asks not in the mood to be shocked

"Alright that does it! I am really gonna give you a good reason why I hate being called Ice boy! Ice-make Gungnir!" he forms ice around the duo and launches them into the ceiling causing a large crash and causing them to fall and Adam takes the Mascot "I'm an Ice-make wizard, I make anything I want and use for battle, so never call me that or else. Glad we got you out, I assume you are alright?"

"I am fine. Thank you. May I ask who you are?" the Mascot asks

"My name is Adam, Planeptune's Protector Candidate, and we need your help to restore the world." Adam explains

"Uh… wasn't that a bit to much amount of details…" Tempest asks

"No, that was plenty of information. I sense the other Mascots' powers within him and the girl next to him. Save the world, hmm?" the Mascot says feeling the powers of the other Mascots in Adam and Nepgear

"Alright, first we will need the Oracle's approval first. Let's return to the Basilicom and…" Adam says until

"Hey, what the hell, you guys!? Don't ignore me just because the battle ended!" Underling yells at them

"Wow, kind of a surprise that she didn't run away after she lost." Ruby says

"Something's fishy here, I'd expect that she would have already…" Kaylin says

"Guess you really want to get beaten up again!" Tempest says

"Shut it, squirt! I still got an ace up my sleeve!" Underling says and pulled out a disc that's black with a dark aura surrounding it

"That's… a Mascot disc!? Where did you obtain that?" the Mascot asks

"Oh, this? You curious? It was a gift from my totally badass boss." Underling explains "I was told to use it and get rid of you all!" the disc shines a dark flash and then smoke spews out from it and gets absorbed in both the mouse and Underling "huh? Whoooooa. Oh yeah, this is tricking great… this power… it's incredible!" a person from a distance saw this and smirked as they left the area through a portal

"Now I might be strong enough to… yeah. Waiting patiently is just one form of love. Time for force, chu!" Warechu says

"This strength is at a different level… and yet… it can't be the same as…" Adam says knowing this feeling came from the mysterious person he fought against in Lowee and Red gets smacked by Underling

"How dare you abuse the power of us Mascots…!" the Mascot shouts upset

"Hahaha… I can win… I can finally win this! It's payback time, bitches!" Underling says with a large grin

"With this amount of strength, I don't know if we can get away from this…" Adam says

"Never give up! never surrender!" 5pb shouts out as she is accompanied by Mark

"We won't let evildoers such as you get away with this. Now she them what you can do girl." Mark tells her

"Hahaha, what the hell? Are you gonna sing me to death?" Underling asks feeling confident

"Yes. I'm here to sing my song. It's all I can do to help…" she says warming up a bit

"Oh, well great! Let's hear it. Let me hear you sing their dirge!" Underling tells her

"Is it you insist! Please listen to my song!" 5pb says taking a deep breath and starts

"This shit's ridiculous. May as well crush those hopes right now! Time to… huh…?" Underling suddenly felt something strange and the power absorb releases out and then becomes light and absorbs into Adam "seriously, what the hell, man!?"

"Seems you just lost your advantage and the tables turn around once again! Now time to show what I can really do!" Adam takes stance reading himself

"Her songs are special, she strengthens the ally and weakens the corrupted and wicked." Mark explains

"Is that so, now watch closely! Ice blade…" he forms blades on his right hand and left elbow "seven slice dance!" he strikes them 5 times then a double slice to finish them and he lands on the ground and the ice breaks and the two fall onto the ground in defeat and return to the nation and into the Basilicom

"Oh. Looks like you were able to save the Mascot, after all." Chika says "you can take it with you but i do have one condition, though. You must save my darling Vert post-haste!"

"We were planning on it anyway. Though will the nation be alright without it?" Adam asks

"It's just for a little while, no? I can handle things around here while you rescue my darling Vert." Chika says "It's all for the sake of my priorities, and my dearest sister Vert is the top of the top!"

"Well, that's really convenient." Adam says

"If the Oracle says so, then there is no issue with my departure. I desire to join you, myself." the Mascot says "after witnessing the abuse of Mascot discs, I cannot let the perpetrators off easy."

"Alright then, looks like getting all the Mascots is now a success." Adam says and can't wait to see his brother once again

"But, wait. I don't see 5pb. Where is that kid?" Chika asks and Mark points behind him and she pokes her head over his shoulder "Oh. Just so you're here. This involves you, too, so listen up. ASIC's teachings spread quickly while I was captive. We must take drastic action to reverse this."

"O-oh, okay… so, um, what does that have to do with me…?" 5pb asks

"I need you for my plan to work. We're going to hold a giant concert, with you as the headliner!" Chika tells her planning the greatest concert

Time passes and the group gets front row seats to the show while Adam, Noble, Seth, and Mark were asked to make special effects for an extra bonus in the plan and now everything is set and everyone excited for it all to start

"Kinda surprising that Chika asked for us to create special effects while backstage." Adam says to Noble and Seth

"Not really sure if I will be helpful here." Noble says

"My Neo Spacians should prove to be useful." Seth says

"No worries, I will signal you to launch fireworks." Mark says and heads out onto stage "ahem, Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for coming to this special concert held tonight. We are gonna have many performances on stage, as I am only here to get things started. I am Mark the Protector Candidate for this Nation, and now give huge applause for one popular idol and the most cutest! Give a round of applause for 5pb!" the crowd roars with excitement and she walks onto the stage and guys in the back launch their own kind of fireworks

"Hey, everyone! So are we having fun yet!?" she asks the audience and they cheer loudly "hearing that makes me so happy! But before I sing my next song, let's make a special promise! I'm able to put on concerts and sing for you because of the CPUs watching over us all. If you really love me and my music, you'll love the CPUs too, right? Don't be fooled by anyone else!" the crowd cheers again and she starts her grand singing as the guys in the back create the special effects

"Seems everything is going according to plan, and she doing really amazing." Adam says as 5pb's singing continues until she stops

"Okay, that's it for me! Next up is a very special guest. Leanbox's sexy boy band… Juniper!" she announces and the guys were giving an expression that didn't want to ask and the crowd's cheers died down not interested and then started booing

"Gaaaaaaah! Nonononononono! This is bad, Lyrica get them off quick!" Mark tells her "Chika! This is the worst part of the idea!"

"Well, that turned out exactly downwards…" Adam says "there has to be something we could do…"

"Wait what are the girls doing?" Noble asks and the three look confused as well as Mark next to Chika and the crowd suddenly gets quiet and wonders who they are and they announce themselves and the crowd are suddenly adoring their cuteness

"Do you think this will actually work?" Seth asks

"Improvise guys! Let's give this more effects to raise." Adam tells them and goes to the side and using his ice magic and form statues in a stance like ice skating with Noble sending his fire and Ice blasts into the sky like fireworks and Seth summons his Neo Spacians and plays his Neo Space field spell as the girls dance and sing and the crowd were amazed by the effects being made as well as the girls performing

After they finished the crowd was quiet for a moment

"Did that not do it? We did our best to make the performance a bit more amazing…" Adam says

"I don't know if we did good enough for this…" Noble says and then crowd started cheering like crazy suddenly enjoying the girls' performance "whoa, that really got them going."

"I will say that their plan was a success." Seth says with a smile

"You bet, and now shares should be going through the roof." Adam says and everything is cleaned up and the group return to the basilicom

"Well done, girls. Everyone seemed quite enamored with you. Naturally, my plan was a success." Chika says

"By success, you mean almost down the drain if it weren't for the girls doing a performance." Mark says slightly annoyed

"That was so embarrassing. I'm never doing something like that again." Uni says blushing

"Yea, and I can't wait to tell Kei the awesome performance you did!c Noble says with a grin

"You wouldn't dare!" Uni says and Noble runs for it and she chases him "get back here you punk! If you tell her I won't forgive you!"

"Alright girls, you did amazing tonight. I'm proud of you. Let's go tell Mina of how cute your performance was!" Seth says with a smile

"yes.../Ok!" the two said and they leave the Basilicom and return to their home

"Well another job well done Nepgear, I'm proud of that. I'm sure your sister would be also." Adam says

"As thanks…" she says with a blush and a smile and Mark walks up to Adam

"Hey, you got room for another?" he asks which Adam was confused "I've cowered to far, I need to face my fear and help my brother… he needs me, I can't just sit around anymore. So now I am coming along with you."

"You really mean that?" Adam asks and Mark nods "Then we would be happy to have you along!" the two shake

"Then I suppose it is time I gave you something Mark." Chika says and opens a panel and presses a button letting the room change and an object sitting on a pedestal rises from the ground "Isaac found this in some ruins in Leanbox, it is the Phantom Hourglass… we don't understand the properties of it's magic power, but I believe the sand inside allows you to do some special effects." it floats above the pedestal waiting to be taken "it is yours now Mark, take it and use it with care." he reaches out for it and picks it up and he could feel a strange power now pulsing through him

"Wow, this is amazing… I am gonna do my best for everyone here!" Mark says and he gets his things ready and then 5pb asks to join and they allow her to join them and return to Planeptune

 **All Mascots obtained, Mark and 5pb join the group and return to Planeptune. Now what will they do next? Possibly maybe try recruit the others or plan the next rescue attempt? Who knows, find out on the next Chapter, Brawl on!**


	7. Recruit the Candidates

_Chapter 6; Humanoid Dragon & Chaotic Demon! Recruit the Candidates!_

So after the trouble in Leanbox, Histoire called the group to have them take care of some trouble on a nearby island next to Planeptune and the group takes care of the situation and rid of ASIC members creating a base of operations there, after that mess they get to Planeptune's Basilicom and report the mission of obtaining the Mascots. Until IF got a call about ASIC having activity in Lowee losing all the shares in the Nation

"Then we better take a look to see what is going on." Adam says and the group makes a hurry to Lowee and inside the basilicom "Hello? Is anyone here?"

"Oh, if it isn't you all. What brings you back to Lowee?" Mina asks them

"Whoa, you don't look so good…" Mark says seeing her look exhausted

"I do? My apologies… I haven't been able to get much sleep these past few days." Mina tells them sitting down

"Are things that bad?" Compa asks

"How are the twins? And Seth? Are they doing okay?" Adam asks

"No… we're not, dummy…" Ram says looking ill

"Whoa, she looks sick. That doesn't look good." Mark says seeing her breathing deeply

"Hey, where is your sister now?" Adam asks her

"She's up in her room sleeping. She's been asleep more than awake, since that day." Seth explains coming down the stairs

"How could this have happened? And what happened on what day?" Mark asks

"We're unsure, ourselves. We only know that we suddenly lost a great deal of Shares, leading to this…" Mina explains

"Then we need to find the source of how this happened, that way once that dealt with we can get some shares back for Lowee to recover the twins." Adam tells them "I am not gonna let some screwed up society ruin peace in this world. Seth, once we get this done would you and the twins join us on our quest to rescue everyone?"

"Adam, I have been grateful of your actions of helping before, and I repaid that dept to save our nation… if you can heal their health then I accept your request." Seth says

"Then I will rid any villain that gets in the way!" Adam says "Tempest, Mark, you guys are with me to rid any ASIC fools, Ruby, Kaylin you are with us also, Nepgear. You and the rest go recover Shares so we can get things done in one go."

"Understood, I'll go get some shares for you!" Nepgear runs off anticipate to help those in need

"She is already pumped up for this, alright let's get going and look around the city." Adam says and the trio start looking around in the city and Adam finds a certain rat "Hey you! Stop there!"

"As dammit, it's that ice-maker, no way in hell I am gonna let a huge beat up happen and not let these get destroyed!" Warechu says and makes a run for it

"Found my target!" Adam says and does something with his gauntlet and make a run after the rat

"Whoa, Adam found something!" Tempest says looking at her gauntlet

"He allowed us to find where he is going, seems like he is running after something." Kaylin says seeing the dot of Adam's location moving fast

"He must have found the rat giving out stuff to take the shares!" Ruby shouts out

"If so then we better go after him." Tempest says and they follow the location to some fields and see Adam got a hold of Warechu by the tail

"Arrrrgh not my tail again, chu!" he says annoyed

"Your own fault for giving out this crap, and now I am gonna send you off!" Adam then creates a cannon and puts the rat in and fires the cannon

"I'm blasting off again, chu!" the rat shouts out and now gone

"Good thing we caught up, now time to blow these up. And I mean it literally." Mark says and places a bomb in the box of ASIC tech and explodes "Let's go back to the Basilicom and tell Mina the news." and they do so

"A new Arfoire chip? So that was the cause…" Mina says

"With that done the Shares should have no problem anymore." Adam tells her

"Yeah, okay, but what about Rom? What's gonna happen to her?" Ram asks

"Calm down, Ram. Albeit small, I can make a piece of Sharicite to treat her with these Shares." Mina tells her

"So… she's gonna get better?" Ram asks

"Yes. I'm sure she'll be fine." Nepgear tells her

"Oh… man, what a relief…" Ram says glad to hear that as Mina works on the Sharicite "c'mon, hurry it up, Mina! You're slow like a grandma!"

"Now, now. This process cannot be rushed… it's nearly ready… aaaaand, there we go. Done." Mina says with the small Sharicite glows a small bit

"Yay! Finally!" Ram says excited

"Whew. While it's small, I feel it should have enough power to help her recover." Mina explains

"Alright, I'll take this to Rom and-" before Seth could finish a large crashing sound was made above

"What was that? It sounded like something happened in me and Rom's bedroom…" Ram says

"It's as if someone is causing a ruckus upstairs…" Adam says

"Oh, no! Rom was in there!" Ram exclaims and hurries and Seth following as well as the rest of the group they get to the room and see Underling "Rom! Are you okay?"

"Here comes the broad brigade, right on cue. Frickin' chore…" Underling says

"What are you doing here? Get away from Rom, now!" Nepgear yells at her

"Yeah, okay. Feel free to convince her to leave my side, chumps." Underling says and Rom hugs her like she is under a spell

"What the heck did you do to her!?" Seth yells at her mad

"Nothing but a little brainwashing did the trick, now if you'll excuse me. I am getting out of here, come on brat let's leave." Underling says and Rom follows out the window

"You better say your prayers when I find you!" Seth says and hurries after them

"Wait up dude!" Adam yells out and follows Seth outside

"Neos find that Underling that has taken Rom, I can't believe brainwashing would even do such a thing." Seth says summoning his hero

"Understood, such a terrible way to treat a young girl. These villains will pay!" Neos says taking flight with the group following where Underling went "You there, how dare you treat a girl in such ways!"

"Ugh, it's the peanut gallery. Just when I was enjoying myself… read the atmosphere, you idiots!" Underling says

"You are gonna regret ever doing this to Rom!" Seth yells out

"Oh really? So you'll fight me? Okay, do your worst. Just know that this kid is gonna act as my shield as soon as you try anything!" Underling says

"Then maybe this will make you change your mind!" Adam says with the Sharicite in his hand and shines

"Oh shit, that's bright! Not. It was just a sparkle. Is that really all you got?" Underling ask

"If you really think that was it then you better think twice." Adam says with something happening to Rom

"Huh? Why're you screaming? Oh, come on. Don't tell me this is the "Trying to com back" cliche!" Underling says

"It's working, Ram talk to your sister. It should help." Tempest tells her

"It's me, Rom! Your super awesome twin sister, Ram! Say my name!" she says and Rom's eye color starts changing normally

"C-crap. If she snaps out of it, the boss is gonna have my head…" Underling says and takes Rom somewhere else

"Get back here, you better stop!" Seth yells out and the group gives chase to the Atari Marsh dungeon

"Damn. I didn't think they'd have a way to reverse it so quick…" Underling says catching her breath while Rom is trying to break free "Stop with the crybaby antics! Good-for-nothing brat… oh, wait. I still have "that" it's perfect for this scenario… I totally forgot about it thanks to all that commotion. Now, where'd i stick it…?" she looks through her pockets

"Unhand the girl!" a panther wearing a cape growls at Underling

"Whoa! That's a wild animal!" Underling says surprised

"Nice work Dark Panther!" Seth says to the Panther as Rom tries to break free

"Yeah, that's what you think! Brainwashing reinforcement, go! Check this thing out, twerp." Underling takes out a device and uses on Rom

"I've had enough of your crap so stop this now! Ice-make…" Adam starts saying though Ram runs in and interrupts the device and it stops "What the?! Hey what the heck is wrong with you!"

"Well, it ran out of energy… the hell happened? Don't tell me I used it for nothing…" Underling says

"Great, it's gotten worse. Now both of them are taken over!" Neos says

"He's right, the look in their eyes tells it all." Dark Panther says

"No… it can't be…" Seth says then grabs some cards from his deck box and insert in his deck "Dammit I don't usually use these but, I call upon the Crystal beasts! Come forth Sapphire Pegasus!" he summons a Pegasus with a sapphire crystal horn

"Do you need assistance Seth?" the creature asks

"I know I haven't used you guys in a while, but the twins need to come to their senses and fast!" Seth explains

"You got it!" his Pegasus says and takes flight

"Dark Panther, take a rest as I summon out Necroshade!" Seth brings out another warrior and have the three attack

"Ice-make Cannons!" Adam creates cannons and fires and Mark launches a fire arrow causing large explosions "come back to your senses!" Adam uses the Sharicite to break them out of their brainwashing

"Alright looks like they are-" before Seth could finish some fireballs take out his Pegasus and Necroshade causing him pain

"Seth?! Are you alright?!" Adam asks

"Such fools… to think you have progressed so far against the actions of the foolish girl…" a male voice says and they see a male in the air with parts of his body covered in Dragon scales and has wings out from his back and slowly lands on the ground

"Who in the heck are you?!" Mark asks

"He has to be one of the guys in the Gamindustri Graveyard." Adam says

"I am Draco, strangely I am part of the Demons even though basically a humanoid Dragon with the style of a human body with Dragon scales." he tells them and looks at something going on "What the hell Trick? You are crazy!" the guys turn to see what is happening

"What the heck?! Are you some psycho!?" Mark yells at the guy doing stuff to the twins "that is completely gross!"

"You are now gonna get it!" before Seth could do anything a barrier is created between the guys and the girls "hey! Let me through!"

"Sorry, but I am not allowing you to go near them. Since you three are fighting me." Draco warns them as he grabs Mark and tosses him at Seth "You, I saw you before get finished off with that Dragonslayer." he looks at Adam

"And what about him?" Adam asks

"It's such a shame that he lost, to see if he is worthy of such strength." he says

"You have no say in this! Ice-make Ice cannon!" Adam creates his cannon and fires though Draco punched the blast like it was nothing

"Cosmic Crush!" Seth commands Neos and Draco catches the punches but gets kicked by Adam and struck by Mark "Now to place two Crystal beasts and then summon Ruby Carbuncle, that way I can bring back Sapphire Pegasus, and the other two in my spell and trap area. Say hello to Amethyst Cat, and Topaz Tiger!"

"I never expected you to have gotten the Crystal Beasts… those are very rare creatures." Draco says

"Yea, my brother gave them to me before he left. And I am gonna use them to get him back!" Seth says

"Well, good luck tr-" before Draco could finish Adam used his ice magic to put a hit on him and Mark uses an ice arrow to just hit the arm

"Ice-make Cold Excalibur!" with the strong hit Adam knocks Draco back some distance "We will rescue our brothers, so you better be ready!"

"Tch, seems I underestimated your strengths… creating that barrier has put me in a weak state… I'll let you off easy, but the next time we fight I will use all my strength." Draco uses his wings and escapes the scene

"Damn, he does have the strength of a dragon…" Mark says

"With someone like him around, his scales will be strong against our attacks." Seth says

"Come on, now that we got the twins back we should make sure the Oracle knows they are alright." Adam tells them and agrees. Once returning to the Basilicom Mina was grateful to see the twins safe and they agree to join them on their quest to rescue everyone as well as Seth coming along, they just barely get out of the nation and suddenly getting a call from Kei, Lastation's Oracle. She explains that both Noble and Uni have gone missing and the group and learn the two have been taking out Arfoire chips though they were having a conversation someone within the shadows and search inside one of the factory dungeons to find them

"Dude, are you alright?" Mark asks Noble who is unconscious currently

"He really lost…?" Seth asks and Tempest comes over and uses her Sky Dragon healing

"Hang in there, I'll heal those bruises." she says doing it for a while and Compa puts bandages on both of them and he starts waking up

"Hey dude, are you alright?" Adam asks

"Adam…? Why are you here…? Gh!" Noble winches from the pain

"Stay still, I need to focus healing." Tempest tells him

"Noble, tell us… who did you fight?" Adam asks

"I don't know why, but he calls himself Vexon… saying he wanted revenge for helping out a project that was ruined after their first success… he's some kind of crazed demon…" Noble explains "luckily, I was sure I thought I was done for… but he didn't kill me…"

"Adam, we better take them back to the city so they can rest." Mark says

"Yea, come on. Let's get these two somewhere to rest up." Adam says and they get to the city "He seemed really down…"

"He looked like he couldn't take the loss…" Mark says

"I wonder why this Vexon person is out for revenge…" Seth says curious about the guy

"Guys! Bad News!" Ruby shouts getting their attention

"Noble ran off and disappeared!" Tempest explains

"What?! We gotta find him and fast!" Adam says

"Spread out, we can cover more ground, he couldn't have gotten far." Seth says and they do so looking for Noble. Adam goes into a dungeon hoping Noble didn't go into with his current condition, though to his luck he finds Noble hiding himself in shame

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you." Adam says getting Noble's attention

"Adam… look just leave me alone…" he tells him

"Dude, we were worried about you. Come on, let's get back with the others." Adam says

"What's the point, I lost my fight… I barely lived if you hadn't gotten to me… besides I wasn't good enough as my brother…" Noble says

"Neither was I. I was not able to do much like my brother did. Still, this is why I need your help. Tempest, Seth, Mark, and you… all of you are my friends." Adam says

"Adam…" Noble says

"And that is why that wish will never become reality!" a male voice yells out and flies down next to them with a creepy smile with dark wings of a demon and horns on his head

"Vexon…" Noble says

"So that's the guy, I gotta say he does have a crazy side with that smile of his."Adam says

"Kyheheheheh, looks like it's my lucky day! Finding two Protector Candidates, and the perfect way to settle my revenge!" he laughs creepily

"What is it that makes you want revenge?" Noble asks

"Oh? He never told you? I was certain since he was related to you that he told you." Vexon says still with the smile

"Are you talking about James? What does he got to do with you wanting revenge?" Adam asks

"Well, it's something he did to ruin my life's work! I then met her, and I gave up my humanity to become a demon! This power give me the strength to eliminate what he did to me!" Vexon shouts out and charges grabbing Noble and smash him to the ground but gets blasted by Adam knocking him off "how dare you…"

"We will beat you in this fight you hear?! We will rescue our brothers and defeat all of you if you get in our way!" Adam yells at him

"You little brat!" Vexon flies towards Adam

"Ice-make shield!" Adam creates a barrier stopping his tracks and Noble blasts Vexon with fire and Vexon was upset but Adam interrupts attacking again " _That, he can only face one enemy because he is to focused. Which also makes it his downfall."_

"Haaaaaa!" Noble uses his telekinesis and Adam goes in for the final attack

"Ice blade seven slice dance!" Adam strikes seven times and Vexon crashes on his back

"Dammit… I was beaten… by such low life… arrrrrgh, damn you! You won this time! But know that I will be waiting to exact my revenge!" he yells and makes his escape

"Whew, looks like we did it…" Adam says

"Yea, I never thought we'd pull it off together…" Noble says

"Let's get going, everyone else is waiting." Adam says and Noble nods

" _Adam really helped me today, maybe this time I can help rescue my brother."_ Noble says in his thoughts and follows Adam to the others

 **That now ends this chapter, they have now acquired the help of all the Candidates and later possibly make their plans for another rescue attempt for both the Goddesses and their Protectors, they have been anticipating to finally see them once again after 3 years. What will happen next? See in the next upcoming Chapter, Brawl On!**


	8. Ice Demon Slayer

_Chapter 7; Return to the Graveyard! Battle against the Ice Demon Slayer Clone!_

Returning to Planeptune, both Uni and Noble join the group and go towards the Basilicom to see all Oracles together and make a plan for a rescue again. The Sharicite will be created tomorrow with the help of the Machine Kei has brought to be more powerful than before, so everyone decides to get some rest tomorrow except the guys who decide to get themselves amped up and ready for a fight they will expect. As the Mascots talk to Histoire for a bit

"We must all put our faith in them…" a girl walks onto the balcony

"Is that who I think it is?" Planeptune Mascot asks

"Silvia, what a surprise to see you here. How many generations has it been?" Lastation Mascot asks

"Far to long, I believe that we never meet again before." Leanbox Mascot says

"Even so, I do believe he is around in the world." the girl called Silvia tells them

"Speaking of, I believe back in Lowee. His presence was there." Lowee Mascot explains

"If that is so, then we will need to let someone know of the dangers… but now isn't the time." Silvia says

The next day comes and everyone is prepared and with everything set and the Sharicite given to the group. They are teleported to the Graveyard for their mission

"Good luck everyone, may you all fly high like fairies and rescue them." Silvia says watching inside hiding from sight

Once again, the group with some newcomers new to the scene have now gotten some good looks around their transported area

"Respond if you have all managed to teleport there safely." Histoire tells them with her voice reaching over

"Yup, everyone is here." Adam says to her

"Whoa… this places gives me the shivers…" Seth says

"Everything is so gloomy, and… dark…" Mark says seeing the scenery around them

"I know my brother is here, I'm coming to save you…" Noble says

"Alright gang, let us move onward I remember the path perfectly! This is the spot where we last got transported." Ruby tells everyone

"yes, if my intuition is correct. I believe we went in this direction." Kaylin says and the group moves onward through the gloomy land and can hear something happening up ahead and could see the enemy before as well as Underling and Warechu

"Well isn't this a scene, it seems like they are arguing about something…" Adam says

"And my luck gets better." a male voice says as a huge ice barrier is separating Adam from the others "I was wondering when you would be back again."

"The hell are you talking about, and why do you sound like…?" Adam asks

"Sound like you? Well allow me to show my actual looks." the male take off the black coat revealing himself being an exact duplicate of Adam but with dark turquoise skin instead "by your reaction you are probably wondering how this is possible… well you see the one who beaten you and the others took a sample of your DNA and used it to create me, you see my actual name is Frozin."

"Why the hell would she want my DNA?! Why not go for the others?!" Adam asks

"Well, you know Ice magic so that is why. I have also been anticipating this fight for years." he tells him as the guys try breaking the Ice "It's no use, my Ice Demon Slayer Magic is much harder to break than regular ice."

"Demon slayer? Is that another slayer magic?" Noble asks

"Well of course it is, it's odd huh? That I am created and was given this magic even though I am aligned with demons?" Frozin asks "but though i think that's enough chit chat. Cause you better be ready!" he uses his magic and fires ice shards at Adam as he is dodging them

"Adam you can't let him take control of this!" Seth shouts at him

"I know, Ice-make Cold Excalibur!" Adam creates a large sword and attack but his sword was caught

"Hehehe, I gotta say that I'm quite impressed you got this far, but even so." Frozin bites Adam's sword and absorbs the Ice "woo, that was some wild ice you gotta there. Pretty tasty I might add."

" _Dammit, I'm at a high disadvantage here… I need to think carefully to win this…"_ Adam thinks in his head and dodges the next attack "Ice make cannons!" he forms cannons out of Ice

"Do you ever learn? I'm immune to ice- gah! What the?! A rock?!" Frozin was hit by something and sees that it wasn't ice

"I had a plan that would get you, and seems you fell for it." Adam says

"Clever, those cannons may be made of ice… but the ammo you fire is plain old rocks…" Frozin says annoyed and gets hit multiple times until he freezes the ground "Alright, looks like I've had enough. You won't be able to get through."

"That might be true, but I can do this!" Adam places his hands on the ground and absorb the Ice which looks like the small spot around him melted and launched it at his enemy "You can't consume your own magic."

"ugh, you are right… I can't consume my own magic, still I am immune to all ice magic. No matter what, you have no options left." Frozin says with confidence

"Seems so, but I still got this trick…" Adam positions his arms in an X style which shocks Frozin

"You wouldn't dare use it, you know what happens if you take that risk!" he warns him though the others don't know what Adam is doing

"This is my last resort, and this time you are gonna get it." Adam tells him

"But ice magic won't work on me!" Frozin yells at him

"If that's so how come you look so scared?" Adam asks and Frozin attacks but only breaks an ice clone "I had hard times where I thought using this would keep everyone safe."

"Huh? Adam don't! It's dangerous to use that! You can't let yourself do such a thing!" Tempest yells at him

"... Iced Shell!" Adam swings his arms out sending a large ice ball at Frozin but he catches it

"I told you it wouldn't work! You wasted your life for nothing!" he tosses it at Adam and breaks "another one?!"

"You know, I was actually almost stupid enough to forget that my friends always have my back." Adam says behind Frozin holding a sharp object ready to throw it

"How did you get that?!" he asks

"Melted the Ice, it's a neat trick to have as well as taking down the shield while you didn't notice." Adam says and Frozin gets caught and held by Neos from escaping and being forced by some kind of power and Noble holding him using his Telekinesis power

"Hurry up Adam! I can't hold him down for much longer!" Noble tells him

"Ice-make… Vambrace!" Adam creates a gauntlet hand and tosses the object piercing through Frozin and Neos with incredible strength and speed

"You alright Seth?" Mark asks him

"I'm fine… if helping Adam kill this demon Slayer allowing Neos to hold him in place… it was worth it…" Seth says in pain from his chest

"So this is it… you finished me… honestly, I was hoping you would actually surpass me…" he tells Adam "but there is something I wanna tell you before I vanish… the Demoness called Xyn, if she is released… she will cover the world in shadows."

"I kinda expected that, but we aren't gonna let that happen to our home." Adam replies to Frozin

"There's more… if she gets released then it will be destruction for she will release demon's into the world and destroy everything, I honestly planned to rid them myself… but seeing you have gotten this far… I wanna give you my magic… promise that you will slay every demon that wants to ruin peace…" Frozin tells him and slowly vanishes as a tattoo appears on Adam right lower arm " _You now wield my Ice Demon Slayer magic… I wish you luck on your path…"_

"Right, our journey has only begun… but first let's release everyone…" Adam says and Nepgear uses the Sharicite removing the cords on the Goddesses and Protectors

"Isaac!" Mark says and hugs his brother

"Mark? Did you come all this way to save me…? Heh, I'm glad you did… I'm happy to see you once again." Isaac says rubbing his brother's head

"Alex, I can't believe we finally got you back!" Seth says

"Oh Seth, I'm sorry I put such a heavy burden on you to watch the twins, and yet I got myself in a pickle." Alex says "but I am grateful for you being here."

"Well, I expected you to get here earlier… but sometimes… me worrying about leaving you home was my problem…" James says

"James I…" Noble starts saying

"Come here little bro, I missed you so much." James says and Noble hugs his brother

"Hey there Adam." Jeff says and flicks his forehead "never do that again, you hear me."

"I'm sorry bro… here this is yours…" Adam takes off the Crimson scale scarf and hand it back to his brother "I kept it with me the whole time until we came and rescue you." Jeff wraps his scarf around his neck once again and smiles

"Well, you done a good job and fought amazingly." Jeff tells him and Ruby flies into his arms

"Jeff! I'm so glad you are back with us!" he says crying

"Hey there buddy, sorry I left you all for so long… this time I won't be leaving anymore…" Jeff says bringing his brother close to him

"Very well done Adam, it seems you have acquired a new power… yet I doubt you and Jeff will prove to be powerful when we finally meet for real." a male voice says removing the hood showing his black hair with his red eye and the left eye bandaged up for unknown reasons, and a far away distance for them not to see him

"So it seems that he has planned to betray us from before…" Deliara says looking at the group reunited with the siblings

"I told you, giving him that magic was a horrible idea… now he passed it down to the original!" Vexon says

"It was bound to happen that they free them anyway." Draco says

"Considering you both lost to the same children…" Deliara tells them

"nnnngh those fools may have gotten the better of me, but now that James is out I will crush him and kill everything he cares!" Vexon says with the crazed look

"I may admit that their strength was underestimating, but I will remove those Dragonslayers." Draco says

"Nevertheless, the Demoness will awaken and cause chaos app on this world." Deliara says with a grin

 **Now that both the Goddesses and their Protectors return home thanks to Adam and company, but it seems that this is not over yet. What will become of them all? What devastation will become of our heroes? Find out next Chapter, Brawl on!**


	9. Destroy the Factory

_Chapter 8; Wrath of the Demoness! Destroy the Arfoire Factory, James & Noble VS Vexon!_

Once returning home to Planeptune, the Goddesses were resting in a bedroom. Although the Protectors… they are stuffing their faces with food

"Here we are back home, and instead of resting they are eating up a lot…" Adam says seeing the guys going at it

"Hey, it isn't our fault! Being stuck there for 3 years is a long time!" Jeff tells his brother and continues eating

"Well that's Jeff for you, hungry after not being able to eat for so long." Ruby says

"Oh Alex look at this!" Tempest gets his attention and show his God card "I found it on some platform, kinda worried that you lost it."

"Oh good, I would have freaked out if I didn't get it back." Alex says and putting it in his deck

"Also Seth, I found this card laying around. Maybe you could keep it." Tempest gives him a card and once he touched it he felt a strange presence from it "are you ok?"

"Uh, oh I'm fine… just suddenly felt something strange." he says

"So now that you have that Demon Slayer Magic, will you be able to take out the enemy?" Mark asks Adam

"Yea, although I will need to get use to this on my arm…" he says talking about the tattoo on his arm

"You might have a better advantage since you can use ice magic." Noble says

"Yea, although for some reason I feel like something is going to-" before Adam could finish a large tremor hit "What the hell?!"

"What's going on!?" Seth asks shocked as the tremor subsided

"I'd be wrong if it wasn't a normal tremor at all…" Noble says

"Come on, let's check with Histoire and see what is going on!" Adam explains and the four leave the kitchen with Jeff concerned about the situation "Histoire! What just happened?!"

"It seemed the cause was coming from the Gamindustri Graveyard… although I wonder why…" she explains

"How about we check it out for you?" He asks

"Are you sure? You may need some time to recover, after all." Histoire says

"Not to worry, we can take care of ourselves not a problem." Noble says

"He's right, besides we can always back him up!" Seth says and so Histoire transports them back to the Graveyard

 _Meanwhile in the Graveyard_

"Oh great, I gotten myself lost somewhere again…" said a mysterious long crimson haired in a ponytail girl with blue eyes, her chest is large. Is also wearing a Black and red trimmed overcoat with the collar opened, having a waistcoat, no sleeves, wearing a Crimson Scarf strangely similar to Jeff's, wearing a black belt with a gold buckle, Red knee-length trousers with yellow ribbon ties, has black sandals and has red wristbands "I was searching for him for so long after dad trained us… I miss him… even though we aren't blood related…" she talks about someone until a tremor hits almost making her lose her balance "What in the heck was that? Whoa! What the?! What are you?" she could see a figure of a spirit of a person but can't exactly see what the person looks like until it went inside the girl's body "gh, that spirit went inside me… but what is this dark powerful feeling?! Aaaaaaaaaaagh!"

At the entrance the group hurries deep inside the Graveyard to look for what caused the tremors until they stop seeing the mysterious girl walking towards them looking half awake and her eyes soulless and a dark aura emitting from her and strangely has strange tattoo markings on her arms

"What the, move aside everyone!" Adam tells the group and they do so as the girl walks pass them "who was that girl?"

"Not sure, but the strange thing is about her outfit…" Seth says seeing her clothes

"Don't they resemble your brother's?" Noble asks

"Yea, although I wonder what that strange aura was about around her." Adam says

"I can feel a dark presence… and, is she heading towards the city?" Mark asks

"Then we better stop her quick before she gets there." Seth says

"You will not do such a thing." a familiar voice says and they look to see the woman known as the One-winged Demon Deliara

"Y-you again!" Adam shouts out in worry a bit

"What, you know this woman?" Noble asks him

"me, my brother and the others fought against her, and lost…" Adam explains

"Seriously?! To this one person!?" Noble asks shocked

"Then i will avenge my brother for his loss!" Seth shouts summoning his Neos and the Neo Spacian Flare Scarab

"I have been waiting for this moment." Mark says drawing his sword out

"All the Protector Candidates, am I right? You all are quite meddlesome, but it ends today." Deliara says drawing out her sword "Also the person you just saw holds a part of the spirit of the Demoness of Shadows."

"Is that so? Then our next task will be stop her from advancing." Mark says

"Yea, with that said we are gonna get you out of the way first." Noble says

"Empty, meaningless threats… you stand no chance against me. Surely this one here knows that." Deliara says talking about Adam who is taking his stance

"That was before! But now I am different from last time! This time I will fight back and beat you!" he shouts out "Cause now I got new strength to fight back! Ice-make Cold Excalibur!" he charges and clashes blades with her as Mark joins in clashing swords and Noble tosses blasts at Deliara which she dodges and blocks Adam's attack

"Contact fusion and become Flare Neos! Now show what you are made of!" Seth tells his warrior and swing his fists though she was quick at dodging until she swings her sword striking all four of them with one swing and they scream in pain

"hmm. I will admit that you have gotten a little more skill in your abilities, but it is nowhere near enough to faze me." Deliara says "Now I will end your miserable lives to ever foil in our plans" she raises her sword ready to strike until

"You stay away from him!" A large ball of fire crashes in front of Deliara and they could see Jeff standing up with the flames vanishing except from his hands "I won't allow harm to come to my brother, and the rest!"

"You tell her Jeff!" Ruby says holding onto his back

"If you wish to fight against us, then we will be glad to do so." James says

"Hmm… interesting, if you wish to cling onto life that desperately, I will allow it… for now. For you are only wasting time while the Demoness is on her way to your home." Deliara says and disappears in a dark flash

"Crud, shes right! We need chase after the girl that has the part of the Demoness quickly!" Seth says getting up

"A fraction of the Demoness is inside of a girl? Then we have no choice and stop her!" Jeff says "Ruby time to fly!"

"Aye sir!" Ruby says and takes off "Oh it's so great to have you back Jeff!" Ruby has tears out of his so glad to carry his buddy

"Hehehe, it's like the good times we have." Jeff says

"You guys will have to go ahead for a bit, we still need to get our CPUs some Shares since things weren't going so well…" Isaac says

"Yea, without them being able to fight back against foes like them we would be crushed…" Alex says

"Alright, we will head off and take care of the situation!" Seth says and they hurry onward and follow the mysterious girl that has a part of the Demoness of Shadows in her "that's her, geez she looks completely out of it…"

"We just need to beat her up and force that spirit out of her!" Ruby says still holding onto Jeff which he notices Jeff's look as he is in deep thinking "Jeff? Is something wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh no it's just… the scent on this girl… I know it from somewhere, but… for some reason I can't put my finger on it…" Jeff says

"You might have seen her before?" Ruby asks and he nods

"First we gotta stop her! Ice-make prison!" Adam creates a large cage and traps the girl making her stop in her tracks "That should be good enough." though the mysterious girl spawned a scythe in her hand and sliced the prison into pieces and goes to attack though thanks to Mark he blocks the attack and pushes her back though she swings her weapon making a huge force push them back and both Noble and Seth make their next moves with a blast and Seth bringing out his Shining Flare Wingman and get a couple of hits on her

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Jeff tosses a giant fireball causing it to explode on the girl and flames surrounding her but he could see it didn't do anything except making her actually inhale the fire "No way… that isn't possible." and to her movement she was about to do a roar but she froze in place like something was happening "Adam!"

"Got it… Ice devil's Rage!" Adam uses his first attack causing a large stream to burst from his mouth and have a large effect causing the spirit to escape the body and vanish

"Woo we did it!" Ruby says and Jeff got closer and catches the girl about to fall down who is now unconscious

"We gotta bring her to the basilicom!" Jeff tells them

"Why? Is there something about her that makes you wanna do that?" Adam asks his brother

"Honestly, I don't know but I know she is important and we gotta bring her back." Jeff says and they do so bring her to the Basilicom and rest her in one of the guest rooms " _who is she… why does this girl seem so familiar to me strangely…"_ while he was watching the girl Adam comes into the room

"Hey bro, Histoire has planned for us to get out and reveal ourselves." he tells his brother "Now that all of you are here we can have a policy go into action and remove the believers of ASIC."

"Sounds like a plan, though someone will need to watch over her…" Jeff says standing up from his chair looking at the mysterious girl

 _Flashback_

" _You are almost ready, you just need to bring out the fire within you!" Igniaus tells Jeff_

" _I'm trying the best I can! I just need a bit of a break…" young Jeff tells his father sitting down_

" _There are no breaks, now I want you to do 5 more roars until you can-" before he could finish they hear a scream of a girl and find that a young girl is being chased by an ancient Dragon and Igniaus fights the beast and takes it out "the threat is taken care of, what about you?" he looks down at the girl_

" _I'm fine, I accidentally disturbed the monster…" she tells them_

" _You are lucky that we heard you, it might have not been good if we didn't get here in time." young Jeff says to her_

" _Then it is best I teach you what I'm teaching to this one!" Igniaus says to her_

" _What?! I thought you were training me?!" Jeff shouts at him_

" _I am, I wanna train both of you to use the same power. I have a feeling that she will learn very well." Igniaus says "speaking of which, what is your name young lady?"_

" _My name is…" she starts saying until the flashback ends there_

After the two left, Silvia entered the room seeing the mysterious girl resting

"I can see her thoughts… you wandered the whole world to find him, yet he found you… his mind is foggy, I can see that you deeply care…" Silvia says and places a hand on the girl's shoulder and does something making the Fairy mark appear yellow "You are one of my fairies, you can help restore the world… and I know you will be great." Silvia forms a gauntlet in her hands and slip it on the mysterious girl "The four older brothers, Tempest, Ruby, Kaylin, Adam, the other younger brothers, and you… are the Fairies to bring light to the world…" she gets up and leaves the room

Meanwhile the guys do the easy stuff by taking out monsters as the girls do the other work to get two different things done in one. Jeff and Adam burst through with their slayer magics, James and Noble combine their attacks and take out their enemies, Alex and Seth use their strategies to help boost one another, and both Isaac and Mark use their skill with a sword and slice up any monsters that happen to cause problems

With everything finished everyone gathers at the Basilicom in Planeptune to report that they finished lots of work

"I'm kinda starting to get bored fighting monsters here." Jeff says

"Yea, it is getting tedious right about now…" James says with his eyes half opened with the expression of boredom

"Yea, we did stop some stuff from ASIC… though we need to hit them somewhere hard." Adam says then gets a message from the girls "Oh, we got a hit on a Arfoire chip factory in Lastation. Take that out and this will help a lot!"

"Lastation, perfect place to be making stuff like that and us not knowing." James says

"They are already making their way there now, so let's get moving." Adam tells them and they hurry to the factory and get through the place to see the girls already doing work though and they see Brave telling Underling to escape which she does

"You have respect for your comrades…" Jeff says walking into the scene "seeing you sending that girl off to continue to live while you stay behind… but with how you are putting the world in the current situation… I will not allow…" his hands light on fire about to fight him

"I don't think you have any possible chance to do so." Vexon lands on the ground with the crazed smile "I've been waiting to finally get the chance to face you James!"

"What is that you want with me?" He asks him

"What else? I have been seeking revenge after you completely ruined everything for our projects!" he yells at James

"You must be… it's your own damn fault for doing experiments on us in the first place! You got what you deserved!" James shouts at Vexon

"Well then I guess I will teach you what happen when you mess with me!" Vexon charges and grabs James tossing him into the work sections of the factory and Noble turns his fire buff on and starts shooting at Vexon

"Noble, stay out of this one!" James shouts at him

"Sorry to disappoint you, but he has every right to be in this!" Vexon yells and flies at Noble though gets hit by James with a fire blast and he looks at him angry and charges at him punches him into more machinery

" _What the hell?! It seems like he gets stronger somehow… or is it his anger that makes him stronger?"_ James punches him and he gets tossed harder before " _dammit looks like I was right…"_ then Noble fires more bullets getting Vexon's attention and James takes the chance and some armor parts suddenly come together creating a mechanical arm and it attaches to James and he gives it his all and punches Vexon in the stomach that it breaks his demonic appearance and smashed into the wall

"W-what? How could they crush me? I was given this to finally have my revenge…" Vexon says but it wasn't over yet "but luckily I was given an ace by a mysterious person." he pulls out a card "I should have used this from the start, so stare into the face of defeat!" electricity surges ruining the technology around

"Hey! Careful with those! We need those to hand out!" Brave tells him

"Who gives a damn?! I rather exact my revenge than giving children these devices! For I summon one of the Egyptian Gods! Obelisk the Tormentor!" Vexon says and a large beast crashes through the factory

"The second God card…" James says seeing the height of the beast

"Now watch as we combine together and crush your hopes!" Vexon says as Obelisk glows and forms onto Vexon

"Well then I'll give you some assistance dude! Now come forth Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Alex says and his red Dragon breaks the building and fuse on James "This will be a battle of the gods!" the two charge and clash blows which ruin the factory a lot more

"Is this the true strength of the Protectors?! It's unbelievable! And to think the CPUs chose them… a battle is not winnable if we ever fought them…" Brave says seeing the battle between James and Vexon going head to head

"Our strength is much more than that, the bond we share to all our friends, our loved ones, and the people we care about. Our strength comes from them… you could try to understand it like you did with that girl, you let her escape to continue living and stay behind… that is how us friends should respect each other." Jeff says to Brave while watching the fight

"What he says is true, whenever he sees a couple of people that are comrades and they fight. He would get serious and scold them for yelling at each other." Adam says and James is getting a better edge and suddenly Vexon gets away and attack Brave

"W-What are you doing?!" He asks in shock

"I am absorbing your own power, I don't care if your Deity is revived! I will destroy James and continue my research! And I'll make a whole army of super soldiers!" he yells out

"Young lady… will the children be happy? Will they find joy through your means?" Brave asks Uni

"Yes. I swear as a CPU Candidate that I'll build a lasting future for the next generation to enjoy." she tells him

"And now, after all this time, please give me your name." he asks her

"Uni." she says

"Uni. I entrust you with my will. Protect, and nurture, the joy of this… world's… children…" he says his last words and his body disappears and Vexon absorbing his power but then gets punched in the face by Jeff

"How could you do such a thing!? He was part of your group and you just use him to get stronger!" he shouts out and kicks him "That is not how friends treat each other!"

"It doesn't matter as long as I exact my reven-" before Vexon could continue he gets struck by James and smashed to the ground and taking the card containing Obelisk

"It's over Vexon, I have won this fight… your plans of the Saints Serum have been foiled…" he says walking away though Vexon slowly got up

"If I can't kill you… then I'll just bring you to oblivion with me by Self-Destruction!" he jumps at James but gets struck through his body by an ice attack and see Adam have a bow out using his Demon Slayer magic "all my work… for nothing…" Vexon lands on the ground immobilized and vanishes

"He's gone, now I won't need to worry about anymore experiments with the Serum again. First off, here Alex you deserve this one." James gives Alex the second card and put it in his deck

"That's the second one, just only one remaining… though I fear the last one will not be easy to obtain." Alex says and they leave the factory and shut it all down

" _Vexon smiled before he vanished… something tells me that I am not gonna enjoy what will happen next…"_ James says in his thoughts as they return to Lastation

 **And ending there, yea it seems a bit to much that I just added another character. Well screw it, I added her into this and I might add a kid for them maybe. I am not a creative person but I am doing this just because I felt like it. Anyway, now with the factory out of commission the group waits for the next attack from the enemy. The progress of ASIC failing has grown, will they be able to rid of them for good? Find out in the next Chapter, Brawl on!**


	10. Second Fire Dragonslayer

_Chapter 9; The second Fire Dragon Slayer! One-winged Demon, clash of warriors!_

Time has passed ever since they took down the factory creating the chips. Jeff was also concerned about the mysterious girl so he started a call with Tempest and ask how the girl is doing

"She is doing pretty well, although she is still unconscious at the moment." she tells him

"Alright… keep an eye on her and make sure she is recovered from her injuries…" he tells her

"Got it! I'll do my best to do so." Tempest says and the call ends "kinda strange huh? This girl is kinda like Jeff in a lot of ways

"I'd say in every way, her clothes even resemble his… although it's odd that he would forget this girl, he says that she was found before but can't even remember her name. I'd say it's rude to forget someone!" Kaylin says

"Oh come on Kaylin, don't be so harsh… he would have mentioned her before but it's been so long that he is having a hard time to remember." Tempest tells her though they notice that she is waking up "Oh! Look she's waking up!"

"mmm… hmm?" the girl wakes up and sits up "w-where am I?"

"You are inside the Planeptune basilicom, one of the guest rooms to be precise." Kaylin tells her

"The basilicom? Is the Goddess around?" she asks

"Currently she is not, she and the other CPUs as well as their Protectors are working on getting rid of ASIC." Kaylin tells her

"Oh, I guess it can wait but I am looking for someone…" the girl says

"Who are you looking for?" Tempest asks

"Someone I've been with ever since Igniaus trained us and taught us, all of a sudden after he disappeared I also lost where Jeffrey went…" she says

"You've been looking for Jeff?" Tempest asks and the girl got excited

"You know him?! Where is he now?!" she asks anticipated and excited to see him

"Last time I spoke with him, he was in Lastation but…" Tempest starts saying and the girls makes a run for it out of the room "She seemed in a hurry…"

"I wonder if that girl and Jeff are…" Kaylin starts saying

"Uh let's not get to conclusions!" Tempest says

"Well I was gonna say that they might be a couple, although we never got her name." Kaylin says

 _Meanwhile on the ship to Leanbox_

"Blaaaargh…" Jeff's motion sickness kicks in "Why did we have to go on a ship…?"

"I wasted my energy, so I have to rest. Sorry, Jeff…" Ruby says

"We can't let the girl's waste their stamina to fly us all over there if something big is happening." Isaac says as he rubs Jeff's back

"Ugh… I hate myself… I wish Tempy was here to give me her special magic to stop my motion sickness…" Jeff says almost about to barf

"Don't worry we are almost at the nation, so we can deal with the situation and return to Planeptune." James says and the ship slowly docks and they could see the destruction going on

"Aaaaah finally land!" Jeff says glad to be off the ship

"Geez you get way to excited after getting off transportation." Alex says as they start getting off the boat and they see a certain Underling ordering minions and Jeff instantly uses his roar with a bored expression

"The hell? What is wrong with you guys?" she asks

"Well the readers are getting tired of your appearances so much that it just seems boring to fight you again." Ruby explains "with these guys you totally are out-matched."

"Meh, at least it bought time for you all to get here." Underling runs away and everyone wondered what she intended and Vert gets a call about Planeptune getting taken by ASIC and forced Jeff to have Ruby carry him

"Jeff get back here!" Adam yells at him

"Now they have reached to far! I'll end their leader!" he yells out angry and flies towards the tower "I won't allow this anymore! They can take over our nation, but I won't let them hurt the people I care about!" the two get to the living room and see Kaylin and Tempest a bit beat up

"Ugh, Jeff… they got here without warning… and they took Histoire, they want the Candidates to go somewhere… not sure where…" Tempest tells them

"How dare they! They'll pay for hurting you both!" Jeff says angry

"Also… the girl went to Lastation, she was looking for you…" Tempest says and Jeff now feels curious about the mysterious girl but he has to find where ASIC took Histoire

"They may have gotten away, but they'll never hide their trail from a dragon's nose!" Jeff says while the eight Candidates are already going to the location needed and hurry to the spot

"There! It's Histoire!" Nepgear says

"Nepgear, Adam!? Wh-Why did you come here?" Histoire asks them

"Ooooooh! My cutie pie CPUs!" Trick says grateful to see the twins but they weren't glad to see him "Heeheehee… be not afraid, for I am here to play games with you. Come, gather 'round."

"We came here like you said. Now let the Fairy go!" Noble tells them

"You all get dumber and dumber. Why in the hell would we keep a promise like that?" Underling says

"Yeah, you're right. That's why we'll force you to release her!" Uni says

"That's what you think." Draco says having his arm out creating a ball of fire aimed at Histoire "If you dare make a move, then I will burn her to a crisp."

"Oh, no… Histoire… what should we do…?" Nepgear says confused at what to do

"They told you many times and yet you don't listen! That is something you need to work on Nepgear… with him able to do such a thing… we are at a dead end…" Adam says

"Now that you understand the situation. I want those cute little twins to come here and play a game with me." Trick tells them

"... go ahead…" Seth says "I know it is a bad idea, but just do as he says…" the twins agree and walk over " _man, I really hope this is the right thing to do…"_

"Damn, after all of this… can we even turn the tables now?" Mark asks as Underling walks to them

"It's time for some payback! But which to choose…" she looks between the two girls and the guys "I'll leave you guys alone for now, as for these two." she whacks the two girls with her bat

"Nepgear! Uni!" Histoire says worried as Underling continues her beat down although unbeknownst to the enemy someone slowly removes Histoire from the scene

"Don't worry Histy, we got you." Ruby says quietly while someone in the dark gets their attack ready as Trick asks the twins to join ASIC and the two shout not to do it

"Still got the energy to mouth off, do ya? Let's see how much longer your-" before Underling could finish

"Fire Dragon's…" they hear a certain male start saying "Iron fist!" and he punches Trick straight in the face causing him to smash into a wall

"What in the?!" Underling shouts

"You distract us… you took over our nation… you take our Oracle hostage… and you even…" Jeff looks up with a fire in his eyes "HURT MY FRIENDS!" the fires burning around him grow large

"Whoa shit, that is hot… he is crazy mad now…" Underling says scared

"What did you do this time…?" Adam says with half of his body covered in dark blue color and his hair spiked behind

"Nothing… oh damn I think I'm cornered…" Underling says surrounded by the 6 candidates

"You think your power scares me Dragon slayer? I doubt you could ever beat a humanoid Dragon like myself, heck even that Sky Slayer couldn't do a thing about it." Draco says and it made Jeff even furious "and now I will do so by taking you out and-"

"Fire Dragon's Claw!" A female voice shouts and kicks Draco across the room and everyone was surprised at what she did since the girls got there just in time "you dare lay a finger on Jeff, and I'll slay you!"

"What in the?! Two Fire Dragon slayers?! How is that possible!?" Draco asks shocked

"He wasn't the only one being taught that." she says and Draco flies at her and Jeff strikes him with the tips of his fingers

"You touch her and I'll kill you!" Jeff says "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

-Fairy Tail Natsu's Theme-

Draco gets punched in the face by Jeff and smashed into the wall and Draco kicks him away and smashes him into the ground

"Fire Dragon's Claw!" the girl's shout and kicks Draco off Jeff "Fire Dragon's Roar!" she blows a large amount of fire at Draco and Jeff charges in getting some fire into his system and takes his stance

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art; Crimson Lotus, Fire Dragon's Fist!" he starts wailing on Draco with multiple hits "This is for hurting Tempest!" he lands a blow with a hook punch "This is for taking Histoire hostage!" then punches again the opposite direction "and this one is for taking over our nation!" he then goes for a full force strike into the stomach

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" the girl comes into the collision and both combine their strengths

"Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!" both shout as fire bursts from their elbows giving them both a boost in their punch and launch him with high force they made him burst straight through Trick and Draco laying on the ground "Flames on the right!/Flames on the left!" both combine the flames together "combine them together, Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" They toss a large ball of fire completely obliterating both Trick and Draco

"These two… they fought like a team… and destroyed me… after absorbing a Dragon to make myself… what I am… they are truly… Dragonslayers…" Draco says as his final words before disintegrating from the flames

-End Music-

After seeing the action the girls were amazed how well the two fought and their abilities being similar and the two look at each other

"It's been a long while hasn't it?" she asks him though he stared at her "aw don't tell me you forgotten about me…? Well this should help you remember." she then breathes a small flame in front of him and she smiles

"... Selena? Is that really you?" He asks her

"hehehe you actually remember me!" she says happily

"Geez, you didn't need to do that when Igniaus was teaching us…" he says to her

"but your Fire Dragon breath was so cute I just do it all the time to think about you." she says and Jeff has their foreheads have contact

"To think it's been so long since we last saw each other… I almost had forgotten those days…" Jeff says

"I'd hate to ruin this reunion between you both, but we still have a huge problem." Histoire gets their attention

"Right, still gotta get our nation back from ASIC." Jeff says "sorry Selena, but we have to cut this short!"

"Then I will assist you! I know you'll say it's to dangerous for me, but I've grown stronger than you last saw me. I'll help you." Selena tells him

"... honestly yes, I would have said that… but I feel like you will be able to help after what I saw you do." Jeff says and she was surprised to hear him agree "You are part of the family now, we will win this fight together."

"Aye! With this many of us, we can totally take down those evildoers!" Ruby says

"We really don't have time for introductions. Let's get somewhere safe and come up with a strategy." Adam says and everyone starts heading out although Neptune was feeling a little down about Jeff's relationship with the new girl that helped out

With everyone gathered they plan the next attack with armies attacking small forces while the CPUs go straight for CFW Magic, and the Protectors go after Deliara. Histoire asks for both Selena and Tempest to take care of any minor league enemies that get in the way

"So it finally comes to this…" James says as Deliara opens her eyes seeing the group

"I was wondering when you all would get here…" She says

-Fairy Tail; Main Theme-

"This is gonna be unlike the other times and we will prevail to beat you" Jeff says and goes in for a punch

"Foolish, you still don't know when to quit." She draws out her sword and swings at Jeff but it gets blocked by Isaac and he lands the hit on her knocking her back and James goes in for the next attack with an ice blast and she was about to swing but Jeff kicks her arm leaving her open and freezes her feet and Seth brings out his Thunder Giant and knock her to the ground " _how is this possible? They are getting hits on me!"_ she flies into the air and targets Mark and instantly zooms past him like nothing happened but Mark saw what she did thanks to the Phantom Hourglass and block every strike she tried on him and then gets smacked by Adam and Noble taking aim and shooting her direct hit which she hovers and forms meteors and send them straight at all of them and Jeff and Adam jump on them as both Isaac and Mark fire a Light arrow piercing her, Alex and Seth using their strongest monsters and collide attacks on her and both Noble and James send fire blasts and hit her as Jeff gets close and goes for a kick but she grabs him and fly into the air "You fools think I will be easily defeated by the likes of you?"

"Maybe, when you make yourself a huge target." Jeff says and kicks her "do it now bro!"

"Ice devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow!" Adam makes a large bow made of Ice devil magic and fires a large arrow piercing through Deliara's chest

"Gaaaaaaaaah!" she screams in pain as it bursts and she falls down to the ground "So this is how it ends for me…"

-End music-

"It's over! We actually won!" Noble shouts excited

"With that done, we can finally rest assured." Alex says until they hear her laugh slightly

"What are you laughing about?" Isaac asks

"You all are so naive… the Demoness will soon be awaken to bring chaos to the world…" she says "even if I fade away, her reawakening will be assured and you will fall to her power…" she vanishes and they could see dark clouds starting to form above the Graveyard and swirl around and lightning appearing

 **With all the Demons of Destruction all defeated the Demoness now awakens from within the Graveyard. Can they fight and defeat the Demoness of Shadows? Or will Gamindustri fall into the shadows? Find out in the next Chapter, Brawl on!**


	11. Preperations to the Final battle

_Chapter 10; Awakening of Xyn! The Four Felons return, 10 days to Destruction!?_

The group returns to the Planeptune basilicom unexpecting the revival of the Deity of Sin and the Awakening of the Demoness of Shadows.

"So it was even with the Four Felon… both sides were the keys to bringing both powerful beings out…" Adam says

"And we all walked right into it also… I should have noticed sooner…" Alex says

"What's done is done! We gotta destroy that Demon before it spreads chaos all over the world!" Selena shouts out

"... well she does have a point and I would bet Jeff would have said that." James says

"You bet I would! I am not gonna let some creature of demons destroy our homes!" Jeff shouts out "Right now we gotta go and defeat her before everything is turned to chaos, so whose with me?" They all agree and return to the Gamindustri Graveyard and follow the path to the center of the clouds are at with storms rumbling. They get to the spot and could see a large crystal with a person inside it

"Is that her? Inside the crystal?" Tempest asks

"Yea that is… the dark feeling is really strong so it has to be." Isaac says and they see the crystal starting to break apart and the eyes open and it shatters revealing a teenage like girl floating down to the ground as shadow essence forms a shadowy dress on her with her red eyes glowing, her black hair, and a black shadowy aura appears around her as she spawns a scythe

"Spread… darkness…" Xyn says and grips the scythe and charges at the group and everyone jumped away and Isaac has his barrier to rebound her attack and jumps back dodging her horizontal attack and he strikes her back though she uses powerful force to push him back and she clashes with Alex's queen knight and she slices the knight causing Alex pain "Shadows… come forth…" she opens portals from the floor and small shadowy creatures come out and the group fights off the creatures

"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" Tempest swings her arms causing wind blades to slice them up

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Selena blows a large stream of fire getting a large group of shadows disintegrated and she gets hit by a dark energy ball from Xyn which Jeff tosses a large fire ball at her and Xyn uses her power to force it to vanish and that gives Isaac the chance to fire a bomb arrow at her back which causes the fire ball to explode

"Foolish mortals… you shall feel my wrath…" Xyn says and a shadow pulse spreads around her pushing all of them away, although Jeff who is carried by Ruby flies up and straight towards her

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art; Crimson Lotus Phoenix Blade!" engulfed in flames he charges straight forward smash straight into her and crashes into the ground with sheer force and created a crater in the ground

"Is she down?" Selena asks as Jeff gets up and looks at her and smiles

"Yea, it's finally over." he says and she tackle hugs him

" _Yea that totally looks like they are a couple."_ the three guys say in their thoughts seeing the two

"I can't fall… must… regenerate…" the Demoness says and her body floats in the air and turns into black smoke and they see the clouds stop spinning for a moment until it spins in the other direction and swirls downward to her

"What the heck is happening to her?" Mark asks

"Is it not over yet?" Adam asks

"That is gonna change soon! Neos attack!" Seth commands and he charges and goes through the smoke not able to land a physical blow "What? Did it not make contact?"

"Seth, I felt that she is trying to restore her power… it is impossible to make any physical or special contact with her." Neos explains as she is now surrounded by a crystal once again and recovering her wounds "it is best that we feel for another plan of action." as they decide that the ground suddenly starts causing a huge tremor

"Kyaaaaaa! What's going on?!" Selena asks scared as Jeff holds her

"it doesn't seem like Xyn… is it the Deity of Sin?" Jeff asks

"No time to chat, let us get back to Planeptune and find out what is going on." Kaylin says and everyone hurries and get to the Basilicom and learn that the Deity of Sin wasn't destroyed but fused into the Graveyard, and also the Four Felon have been revived one in nation and demand all citizens to put their belief in the Deity of Sin Arfoire or they will be killed with a ten day limit. "Ten days… will that be enough to make plans."

"We can get some time to prepare, I have something I gotta do." Isaac says

"Yea, same here. I have gotten something that is needed." James says and all the guys go their own ways

So the first day they go through a whole day of regular stuff though Jeff and Selena are having some time together

"It's been so long, yet we have no clue about where Igniaus is at…" Selena says

"Yea, but long ago I met with his spirit before… though he would tell me something someday." Jeff explains

"Strange, I wonder what he wants to tell you…" Selena says

"Our only objective is to get ready to fight the Four Felon and rid them out of the nations before things get worse." Jeff says and Selena nods agreeing though Neptune was still watching them from the Basilicom seeing with binoculars seeing them chat

"Now that I think about, how are you doing with the goddess of Planeptune? You are her protector." Selena says

"Neptune? Well she was interesting at first… although the way she spurts out strange comments makes me question about her." he explains

"Well I think she's cute. Are you both dating?" she asks

"What?! No! The guys asked me if you and I were dating!" he tells her and she blushes "I wasn't sure if you'd…"

"Uh well… I wasn't expecting it really, but I feel like you are asking me to…" Selena says blushing deeply "but honestly I wouldn't mind for us to be a couple."

"Geez Selena, you sometimes know ways to embarrass me." Jeff says blushing "but it makes me feel ok with it, but let's go out once all this madness is over."

"Ok, that sounds like a plan. Though I would feel bad for leaving Neptune out, she seemed to care a lot about you." Selena says

"Maybe, though her comments just make the situation awkward…" Jeff says

"Well I can talk with her a bit if you want." Selena says and he shrugs

The second and third day wasn't much but James was told by Noire that someone from the prison section escaped which is the female scientist that planned the project for the Saints Serum

"Look James, I should have told you before but it escaped my mind so I forgot… please don't be mad…" Noire tells him as he is working on something

"I'm not mad, I am just worried that she might do something horrible. It also explains why Vexon was smiling before, he must have broke her out before I finished him off." James says getting armor parts together

"What are you even doing?" she asks him

"I am making power armor from that factory we shut down, I am gonna say that it's not ready to be used since I am barely in the middle of working what it can do once I put it on. I can store it in the gauntlet and bring it out and automatically attach onto me." James explains "I lost one fight, but I won't lose to the Four Felon."

Up to day 6 Isaac and Mark visit Lowee with Isaac going into the forest and seeing if he can find the legendary Sword of Sealing Darkness

"Dammit, if only I know where it is…" Isaac says to himself while his brother is at the Basilicom helping out Alex and Seth with their decks specialized to fight against Xyn "hmm… I found some torches… and the flames are being blown… wait… could it… no, it can't be that easy." he picks up a torch and gets it lit up and follows the small pieces of flame and end up in a different area completely and finds a sword inside a pedestal "Is that it? The blade I heard so much about?" He walks up to it and could see the shiny blade with the blue handle and grips the hilt of the sword and starts pulling it out which he can feel it slowly loosening up and finally pulls it out and then turns it up and raises it high which shines with a bright light "This is the one, well I better head back before they get worried."

Back at the Basilicom Alex has finished his deck set up for the battle coming, while Seth is looking at his new card still unsure why he has strange feelings from it. Unbeknownst to him that the spirit of the card has appeared for a moment and Alex looked at his brother and got spooked for a moment

"Something wrong bro?" Seth asks him

"Uh well I thought I saw something strange…" Seth and Mark looked confused and looked to see what he was talking about

"I don't see anything…" Mark says

"Yea, you must be a bit tired and-" Seth stopped for a moment realizing he saw a spirit for a moment and looked again to see there was nothing " _strange… was I seeing things before?"_ at that moment Isaac walks into the room

"Dude where have you been? And… what in the heck is that?! Is that a new sword or…" Alex asks him and notices the shape of the blade and the hilt "wait that isn't no ordinary sword…"

"My goodness you actually found it?"Mina asks walking into the room "I have heard rumors about it inside of Lowee's deep forest areas. And here you are holding it in your hands, and since it belongs to you we will give you this." she gives him a holster that has interesting designs and shethes his new sword and straps it on him "use it with care, it is a powerful sword that banishes evil. With it we may be able to bring peace to the world."

"We are preparing ourselves for the most ultimate battle ever, the girls are searching for the Ancient CPU that had fought against the Deity of Sin." Alex says

"Lets hope they find her and learn how we can stop her as well as the Demoness of Shadows." Mark says

Days pass to the eighth day and the girls return to explain they have learned of a way to stop the Deity of Sin for good, so Histoire suggested them to relax before the big fights. So they get the chance to relax in the hot springs and separate the guys and girls

"Mmm this is so good, I've had such a hard day of working myself out and no time for relaxing!" Selena says feeling the water

"Yea, it really brings warmth to then skin." Tempest says next to her

"So uh how did you and Jeff meet?" Noire asks

"Well it was years ago while Igniaus was still teaching him and I was being chased by an ancient dragon that I accidentally disturbed and Igniaus got rid of it. So he taught both of us to have Dragon Slayer Magic, and sometimes always teased Jeff of him trying to do a roar like this." Selena explains and breathes out a small flame

"Then how did you get separated? Wouldn't he have been with you years ago?" Noire asks "he did ask all CPUs if we saw his father that raised him."

"Honestly, I wish I knew… for some reason when I woke up I could not find Jeff nor Igniaus anywhere…" she tells her "as time passed I searched all around the nations and found no trace, I heard there was action going on somewhere before from some people but when I got there it was already to late…"

On the other side the guys or more likely the younger brothers could hear the conversation

"So that is how she and bro met…" Adam says

"Kinda strange huh? You know your brother so well but he never once told you about that girl." Seth says

"He never told my either! I was told that he met this girl once and nearly forgotten her, though he never went further than that." Ruby says

"Speaking of… why isn't he and the others in here?" Mark asks

"I was told Histoire needed to talk to them for a bit." Noble says

In the meeting room the Four Protectors were there with Histoire as well as Silvia

"Thank you for arriving to this meeting, I wish I could tell you everything but I don't want to cause panic… first off my actual name is Silvia, I used Titania for an alias. I have a request for all of you for the future." she tells them

"What is this request you ask of us?" James asks

"I can only give you small details for the smallest moment… but this is for future emergencies currently… I once had a sister who was always glad and happy to be with me, but things kinda changed when he was around." Silvia explains "Now I want the Four of you to promise never to reveal this to any of the CPUs or anyone else. It might be ok for those that are given the Fairy mark. I have you tasked to go to an island located a far distance, this may be difficult at first but I can not do anything. Until the time is right I will alert you when you are needed."

"Whatever the problem, we will handle it!" Jeff says

"Why do you not want us to tell the goddesses or the others?" Isaac asks

"This task is far to difficult for them to handle, they wouldn't last a minute even with a group that large." Silvia explains "I will explain more when the time has come."

"Now you may go and relax with the rest of the group for tomorrow." Histoire explains and they leave the room

"I wonder if they will be able to reseal my sister, she has caused so much problems for us before…" Silvia says

"Have faith in our Protectors, I am sure they will be able to restore the seal on your sister." Histoire says

"Yes, I know I may put them at risk to fight powerful foes but they must succeed in this mission that may take a whole year for them." Silvia says "but they must also be careful if he is around on the island."

 **Ok so the last part is gonna be for a separate story in the future, just not now cause I need to do some planning for it later. Anyway, with the information given to the group to have strong desires stronger than the Deity of Sin then peace will be returned to the world. Also will the guys be able to destroy the Demoness of Shadows? Find out in the final chapter!**


	12. Epilogue

_Final Chapter; Final battle Awaits! Black Fire Dragon mode unleashed!_

After their relaxation time, everyone made the decision to fight the enemy in their nation, with the Planeptune group Jeff, Adam, Neptune, Nepgear, and Selena. Lastation group James, Noble, Noire, and Uni. Lowee group Alex, Seth, Blanc, Rom, and Ram. Leanbox group Isaac, Mark, and Vert

With the Planeptune group they find Judge in the Junk Box dungeon looking very annoyed just sitting around a large area

"One more day… we still have to wait one more day!? Gaaaaaah! I can't take it any longer!" Judge shouts out agitated of waiting so long "crush, kill, destroy! Reduce all things to ash!"

"Looks like this guy has gotten more crazed than last time I saw him." Adam says getting himself ready

"Then let us make waste to this guy and destroy him!" Jeff says as both Neptune and Nepgear transform ready and go in for a fight and Jeff goes in dodging an attack from him and throws a punch knocking Judge back and he swings at Selena which barely gets her though she grabs his scythe and swings making him smash into a wall

"Ice-make Ice cannon!" Adam creates a launcher and fire hitting him in the face

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" both Jeff and Selena smash their fist and get smacked away though Ruby catches Jeff as he is holding onto Selena and let down to the ground

"Ruby? What are you doing?" He asks him

"I am not leaving you alone Jeff! I am always gonna be right with you!" Ruby says as Judge gets out of the wall he was stuck in

"Aw, I wish had a cat friend like you do." Selena says and Ruby picks Jeff up

"Alright, let's charge into battle!" Jeff shouts out

"Aye sir!" Ruby flies him toward Judge and tries swinging at them and Ruby dodges the attacks and Jeff kicks Judge as both Neptune and Nepgear strike him and Jeff could see a black aura surround Judge and red eyes and knock back the girls and he gets to them

"Fire Dragon's roar!" Selena breathes a large amount of fire from behind getting Judge's attention

"You wish for death that badly? Then I'll gladly grant it!" Judge says moving towards her

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art; Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!" Jeff says swinging his arms in a circular motion and causes explosions and flings Judge into the air "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" Ruby flies Jeff towards Judge and he sees Neptune and Nepgear flying next to him and connect their weapons with Jeff landing on and with enough strength give him an extra boost bursting right through Judge

"How could I lose?! Again! This is unacceptable!" he shouts out and explodes finishing him off

"That is how you take out the trash!" Jeff says proudly

"Aye, with that done we just wait for the others to finish off theirs." Ruby says and they head back to the Basilicom

Lastation's group finds Brave inside the Infinite Corridor dungeon area and Uni was slightly not happy about how he is acting

"You've come. Such insolence, defying our infallible goddess!" he yells with an angry tone

"You… are Brave, aren't you? Did you forget about our promise?" she yells at him

"What is this nonsense? I would never mingle with the ignorant!" Brave shouts out which made Uni sad

"There is no use talking to him, he isn't the same as he was before. All that we can do is fight and free him." James tells her and he gets armor parts on his lower arms and lower legs and feet "I was able to get these finished but still need to work on the rest of the armor. Get ready Noble!"

"Right behind you bro, the two of us will be support from the distance!" Noble tells him and both him and Uni get some distance and fire bullets at him while Noire clashes blades with him and James jumps and goes straight down hitting the chest making a huge dent and throws a fire blast making an explosion and Brave charges at James and swings his sword and James catches it thanks to his armor he lifts and slams Brave onto the floor

"How dare you, you will pay you scum!" he shouts as a black aura surrounds him and has red eyes glowing "prepare yourselves for death!"

"Not when I have something to do, requip!" Noble says and changes his handguns into SMGs and shoot all around Brave getting him to target Noble and Noire takes the chance to strike him, though Uni was hesitant about attack "Uni come on don't just stand there! You gotta fire!"

"I… can't…" she says

"You must, the me you see isn't the real one… only a fake created, please you must destroy this fake!" A voice of Brave reaches her

"Brave… alright then, I'll do this for you!" she says and Noble shoots with a lightning buff putting the fake in paralysis and James sends a large ice blast freezing him in place and Uni readies herself and launches a beam from her gun and pierce through the fake and completely destroyed "Rest in Piece Brave…"

With Lowee's group they find Trick in the Icicle Pathway dungeon waiting

"hmm… mmm… still not here? I thought waiting in this spot would let me see them approach… I got this second physical form, so I really want to use it and express my love for them again!" he says thinking of the twins "Mmm, the sweet, tantalizing abuse doled out by my cutie pies…!"

"Hey! Stop being gross!" Ram says annoyed

"Oooh! There you are, my cute CPUs! Now I can defeat you and keep you as my eye candy forever!" Trick says excited

"Not when we are around! Now let's do this little bro!" Alex says

"You got it! Let's duel!" Seth shouts out as both activate their duel disks and the trio transform and charge into battle with both of them using a polymerization summoning Chimera and Flame Wingman and have them charge into battle with Seth's Wingman hitting Trick sending him away which Blanc smacks him with her axe and the twins use magic and Alex's Chimera tackles him though gets struck and disappears causing Alex pain

"I use Chimera's ability to bring back Gazelle!" Alex says "Now I shall remove Gazelle to summon Dark Magician Girl!" he swaps his beast for one of his top Magicians "and with her I play my Sage's stone magic card to instantly summon Dark Magician!" he brings out his favorite as Seth causes his Wingman to split and summon Neos and the trio attack knocking him far and Trick whips his tongue to try hitting them though with the Twins using magic knocks him down

"Neos let's combine!" Seth says and the two become one and punches Trick and Blanc smashing him

"... activate Black magic ritual using Valkyrion and summon my Magician of Black Chaos. Now my magicians triple attack!" Alex commands his spellcasters causing a huge blast right through Trick

"Cosmic Crush!" Seth smashes Trick into the ground making him explode ending him "so long perv…"

Finally Leanbox's group locates Magic with Underling and Warechu in the Gapain Fields

"Uh, hey… uh, Lady Magic? Let's stop. I mean, killing everyone in the world is pretty not cool, y'know?" Underling says

"Yeah! A healthy evil organization needs people to be alive, so they can toil away for them, chu!" Warechu explains and she stares at them and the conversation gets worse as she tries to kill Underling though Warechu gets her out of the way and the two run away

"... Jeff needs to know what has happened, I know he would destroy anyone that does something like that." Isaac says "Alright Magic, now it's time you met your fate once again!" he gets her attention and draws out the Master Sword which glows brightly and Mark gets ready as well with Vert behind and transforms with Isaac going in and dodges the attack swing his sword sending a beam and hitting her

"feel the wrath of the Demoness!" Magic says who strangely sounds like Deliara which confused them until from her back she grows a demon wing and her scythe switches to a long sword and swings which Isaac blocks with his shield

" _Did Xyn force Deliara's being into Magic? The aura around her seems like it."_ Isaac says in his thoughts and clash multiple times and a light arrow strikes her shoulder as Vert thrusts her spear and strike multiple times and Isaac snaps his finger causing lightning to appear and shock Magic and Mark strikes with his sword suddenly a huge force pushes them away "then I guess there is only one way to do this" Isaac runs forward and blocks precise and knock her to the ground as he jumps and stabs her straight in the chest finishing her off and finally vanishes "with that done, time to head back to Planeptune."

All groups return to Planeptune and they plan to wait the next day for the finale. The girls have decided to play games although the 4 CPUs started arguing about which console is better as the younger sisters are playing together. Jeff and Adam had went to the basement of the Basilicom and work on something for a long time

"What are you two doing?" Alex asks seeing them on making a chair with a headgear visor on it

"We are working on making a simulation you can go into, we had gotten some parts while in Lastation to be able to get this almost done." Adam tells him

"What for though?" Isaac asks as the other younger brothers look around a bit

"For a couple of reasons we can test our skill levels, and it will also work as a fighting simulation." Jeff says

"So we can go in and test our strength without causing huge damage?" James asks

"That is pretty much the gist of it all." Adam says as they put in some finishing touches "that should do it, but still need a power source. Although that will have to wait."

"We got an epic battle coming so let us prepare for what is going to come." Jeff says and the guys

The next day comes with everyone set and they are transported into the Graveyard once again for the true final battle but though a certain pair is in the way

"Found you." Underling says

"How many times does this have to happen? I am not dealing with you, later." Jeff says walking away

"Don't you walk away! I'm getting payback for you all killing Magic!" she says and he looks at her

"You really believe she only wanted to bring the Deity of Sin back just to rule the world? They only craved destruction on the world, if you wanna try then its not on us… you must find a path of your own… Linda…" Jeff continues onward and she was shocked someone said her real name and the other guys as well as Selena and Tempest following to the black lightning that is appearing from a spot to see the crystal Xyn is in which breaks apart and she appears with black wings and her body more adult like and a black portal opening with black electricity surging out of it and black entities which shape into one of each "copies of everyone, take on your own everyone! spread out!" everyone does in the large opened area they are in and Jeff is carried by Ruby and trades blows with his copy which he sees it have black flames

"These copies are like exact duplicates here!" Selena says battling her own clone

"Xyn must have been using our fights to make them, fighting my own self is hard a it is!" James says colliding a punch with his copy

" _Damn, this is now seeming like I have to battle someone that resembles me."_ Alex says in his thoughts as he battles his copy as well as Seth

"She must be covering to prepare an attack on all of us!" Adam says clashing swords with his copy

"Like that is going to happen! Fire Dragon's roar…" Jeff only breathes a small flame "what? Why has my magic so low?"

"Jeff, what's wrong?" Ruby asks and they get smashed to the ground by the clone

"I don't know how but it seems my magic has lowered." Jeff says getting up and gets punched again then noticing that the black flames were the reason and blocks the next punch "ok, seems you took my flames… it's only fair I take yours." he grabs the arm and starts swallowing the black flames "woo now ain't that a rush. Time to do this! Black Fire Dragon Mode!" red and black flames appear in the palms of his hands "Dragon Slayer's secret art! Pitch blackness Exploding Flame blade!" he moves his arms in a circular motion and cause his copy to burst into a wall and vanish

"That was way risky Jeff!" Ruby says and flies him toward Selena and kicks her copy

"Maybe so but we need to rid of these copies to get to her!" Jeff says with Xyn having a barrier

"You don't look so good." Selena says seeing his eyes

"Must be those black flames I ate, those were a doozy." he says and some of them get rid of their copies and help others and Adam freezes his copy and eliminates it "alright everyone get ready!" all them gather in a circle around Xyn

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" both Jeff and Selena blow a large stream of fire

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Tempest blows air from above

"Ice-make Lance!" Adam shoots out multiple ice shards

"Fire blast!" James and Noble send a blast together

"Slifer, thunder force!" Alex brings out his first god and sends a burst of lightning

"Rainbow Dragon! full power!" Seth has his dragon appear and absorb all seven crystal beasts and send out a rainbow blast, as both Isaac and Mark shoot light arrows hitting Xyn

"Here goes." Jeff has both his and the black flames appear from his hand "Black Fire Dragon's Darkness Phoenix blade!" which surrounds his entire body and he charges towards Xyn striking with a headbut and moves aside "this is yours bro! Finish this in one shot!"

"Ice devil's… rage!" Adam blows a stream of ice at Xyn and she is feeling strain from the attack until her body starts vanishing and finally obliterated and Adam falls to the ground tired from using up a lot of energy for a while they could stop and take a breather until the floating land of the graveyard starts shaking

"Oh drat, everyone evacuate quickly! This place is going down!" Jeff tells them and they run for it and grab Adam "we better go check on the girls quickly!" and he runs over and see the girls won and Nepgear on the ground

"But that's… okay… we stopped the Deity of Sin… my sister can handle the rest…" Nepgear says until Jeff picked her up

"Stop feeling depressed, there is no way we are leaving you here! We don't leave our friends behind!" Jeff says "that's why we all banded together and fought our hardest, there is no way I'll leave neither you or Neptune behind!"

"Jeff…" Nepgear says and they hurry out to the spot they transported and finally leave as the Graveyard completely breaks apart and vanished into the ocean

 _3 months have passed after the defeat of both the Deity of Sin and the Demoness of Shadows_

Everyone have been doing the missing work over the three years they were gone and also someone is still watching over them

"I am impressed to see how far they have come, as well as destroyed one of my creations… but it matters not, for there will be a time when I obtain the objects to bring everything into despair." the mysterious black hair male says "I suppose you are still trying to keep me away from your sister, am I right Sylvia?"

"You won't be getting the power mom bestowed onto her, nor will she bring chaos into the world." she tells him

"Yes, had you not brought me to Celestia the long time before… things would have probably be different, especially since she bestowed us the eyes of time. To see events of the future, although it seems you are using yours to block my visions." he says to her

"I may be using all I can, but you won't get what you desire… Jexon…"

 **That is the end of the second story, finally glad to get this one done and get into the next one cause I was anticipating to get into the third one now, thanks for enjoying Hyperdimension Guardians II. I will see you at the beginning of Hyperdimension Guardians III**

" _I've ended up in a new world with Neptune and these people look exactly like our friends." Jeff says_

" _Let's see which is better, Fire or Poison?" a male says challenging Jeff to a fight_

" _The Seven Gods of Revolution will rid the CPUs and make the world a better place." a male says_

" _I made more friends than I have ever imagined, especially ones with other Dragon Slayer abilities." Jeff says_

" _You have strong powers, but I won't fall behind." James says to Jeff_

" _Awaken Berserk Warrior and destroy these fools!" A crazed woman says and a young male yells powering up making the earth rumble_

 _ **To be Continued...**_


End file.
